


And Darcy thought Weird Science was weird...

by twilight_moon09



Series: The Invasion of the Magical Three Dimensional Naked Hologram People (Darcy's words, not mine) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Asgardian Magic, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Darcy Lewis's iPod, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Writing, M/M, Multi, Natasha has a crush, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Pepper and Tony have a crush, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Humor, Smut, Some Plot, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_moon09/pseuds/twilight_moon09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*sorry I couldn't think of a good title*<br/>After her last visit to Asgard with Jane, Darcy decides to try out the magical trinket she was given as a gift. She didn't know what she expected to happen, but it certainly wasn't this. When she woke up the next day, she couldn't tell if what happened to her was real. And she certainly didn't expect it to get around the tower.<br/>*sorry, guess I'm crap at summaries too*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Must Be Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Just a heads up, I don't often write smut and I'm certain it will show. You have been warned. Also thinking this story could have multiple chapters, so sound off if you like it. I haven't actually written for all these different characters, so it's sure to be an experience lol.

“Jarvis, please engage privacy protocols.” Darcy took a deep breath as she put her glasses on the nightstand and sank back into her pillows against her soft headboard. She’d had her third glass of wine, taken an hour long bubble bath, and had her favorite meal of shrimp pasta from that cute little family owned restaurant four blocks away from the tower. She was ready. Or at least she hoped she was.

“Privacy protocols engaged, Miss Lewis. Enjoy your evening.” Jarvis answered softly, and Darcy glanced over at her alarm clock which glowed 11:46 at night. She sighed again, asking herself for the millionth time if she was going insane. She’d been working on this mix cd for a week now, tinkering with it in Tony’s lab for hours on end. When she was finally brave enough to put the little golden disk with the unreadable markings she’d gotten on her last trip to Asgard in the center of the CD, she remembered calling herself fucking nuts. The lady scientists there told her it was one of Asgard’s most coveted musical devices favored amongst the women, but they wouldn’t explain why. And Darcy thought no big deal, she’d never been one to back down from a challenge, and decided ‘fuck it’.  What’s the worst that could happen? So when she got home, she fired up her ITUNES and made the playlist of a lifetime. The instant she finished editing the list, she knew she’d made one of the greatest sex playlist of all time, she could feel it. Like each of the songs she chose had no chance of not dropping all panties in the vicinity of the speakers. She was actually a little proud.

So the plan? Take a long bath to wrap her head around what she was about to attempt, have herself a whole bottle of liquid courage and then some, and try out this nifty contraption she’d created with a little help from Asgardian magic. She had no idea what was about to happen, thanks to the vague ladies of Asgard (fuck you guys, very much).

She grabbed the remote control for her lights and lowered them to a setting she only reserved for sexy times. She’d lit candles all over the room, creating a comforting and romantic glow all over. She then picked up the remote to her stereo (so sue her, she still has one damn it) on her dresser across the bedroom and pressed play for the CD to start. At the very last second she decided to hit random, so that the song selection would surprise her.

The sweet tones of track number 4 filled the room and Darcy waited on baited breath. She recognized the song instantly, as the drum beat filled the room. The intro seemed extended for some reason, going on longer and longer. After a few moments, Darcy sighed, realizing nothing was going to happen and she had finally gone insane. Just as she was about to get up and call the whole thing off, she saw a flicker of light near her speakers. She froze and looked around the room, wondering what it was. When she looked back over at the speakers, she saw it again. It kept flashing, and she was just about to start panicking.

Soon the bright white flashes became a steady beam of light, almost like a laser. The stream split in two, and then again, and again, and Darcy could not believe what was happening in front of her.

Right in front of her eyes, the beams of light began to form a shape, as if they were creating a hologram. From the ground up, she could see a person taking shape. “What in the actual ever loving fuck…” She said softly, amazed at what she was witnessing. Slowly she watched as two bare feet materialized on the floor from the lights in her speakers, connecting to some serious calf muscles, and then some damn fine thighs. The thighs were thick and muscular, definitely belonging to a man.

Darcy hopped off her bed and ran over, trying to view what was happening from all angles. The shape was three dimensional, and now forming a very beautifully fit and tight ass. She glanced around the front and saw a SERIOUS package. This was a male, through and through. And he was beginning to look like the Greek gods formed him out of clay. She was so speechless, she had no idea what to do. Cautiously, she ran her hand in front of one of the beams of light, and it seemed to pass through her hand to continue shaping the form in front of her. “You’ve got to be shitting me!” She said out loud, still in shock. She tentatively went to gently poke the shape, and she actually _felt_ something. It was warm to the touch, and a little soft, not quite whole or finished yet.

As the music played on repeat, she slowly walked back over to her bed and sat down, not blinking and not once taking her eyes off of what was happening a few feet from her bed. Slowly the form took shape higher and higher, creating an incredible set of abs. Like seriously, these abs were worship-worthy. She rubbed her eyes, still having a hard time believing this was real. She slowly shifted herself back to the center of the bed. She knew those abs, but where did she know them from?

The form continued materializing, as strong pecs started to shape and some serious arms. She realized, with a startling thought, that the man was tall. Even on her tall bed, she craned her neck a little to watch as a sturdy neck began to take shape. She could swear he was almost as tall as…

Oh my Thor. It was Steve. Steve Rogers, Captain Fucking America, in all his naked glory, standing in her bedroom. Darcy absentmindedly reached up to her lip to wipe away a little drool. There he was, all 6’2 of his amazingness, smiling that mischievous little smile at her the same way he did whenever she caught him trolling someone. His pupils were fully blown out in what she could only assume was arousal, leaving no traces of that brilliant shade of blue that she had grown to secretly love. So she was harboring a crush for America’s golden boy, who in their right mind wouldn’t be?

But he was looking at **_her_** that way. A look that the real Steve had never once cared to give her. His gaze was hungry…almost starving. Her body immediately reacted as she felt heat pooling in the bottom of her stomach.

“I should probably do something or call someone…” Darcy thought briefly, her responsible mind considering the fact that this apparition of Steve could be dangerous. Darcy’s eyes quickly darted around the room, giving her only a second’s worth of coherency. She noticed nothing in the room was levitating, no strange gusts of wind suddenly happened, everything was pretty much the way it had been a few minutes ago before Naked Steve appeared. The candles were still burning and smelled lovely, and she could faintly hear the music still playing out of the speakers, still playing the intro to the song in a loop as if the lyrics hadn’t started yet.

The second her gaze met his again though, it was over. The look he was giving her went right to her core. She knew she was stuck and she wasn’t going anywhere. He’d finished taking form, ending the beams of lights from her speakers, and no longer did he appear transparent. He looked solid and real, his skin looked slightly flushed, and he licked his full pink lips at her. Shit, that look went straight down to her lady parts. She was done for. Had she not seen the blank space where he had been standing, she would’ve sworn Steve was very real and very naked standing across the room from her.

For the final time the intro played, and Steve slowly stalked over to the foot of her bed. When the lyrics began, he began to sing along with them, completing one of Darcy’s favorite fantasies.

“Climb on board  
We'll go slow and high tempo  
Light and dark  
Hold me hard and mellow”

 

With each step he took toward her with his sultry smile she heard the floorboards creak, meaning he had weight. “I’m dreaming…” She whispered, still frozen in shock. “Not dreaming, Ms. Lewis.” He answered between lyrics, in the same respectfully polite tone he often speaks to her with. It was ** _his_** voice. It was **STEVE’S** voice. She repeated at full volume in her mind, **WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON?**

He slowly began to crawl up the foot of her bed towards her, making his shoulder and arm muscles look absolutely delicious and awesome. When he reached her legs, newly shaved and smooth, he ran his hand along them as he continued to sing.

“I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure  
Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us  
Bodies together”

Darcy’s mind was short circuiting, his touch felt real. It was warm, and his hand was rough and calloused, just the way she’d imagined it would be from handling the shield all the time. “Darcy, I’d like to touch you. Can I touch you?” He asked, looking up at her with an expression that was the perfect mixture of lust and hope, and all she could do was nod her agreement. His touch became more determined as he moved up the bed, and she slowly leaned back against her pillows as he was looming above her. He slid his body next to hers, laying on his side propped up on his arm, and he let his free hand explore her. Sensually he ran his hands along her thighs, her curves, and over her stomach. The heat she felt inside her had grown to a flame, making every inch of her warm for his touch. Her skin felt electrified under his fingertips, leaving goosebumps in its wake. “Darcy I want to kiss you…” He said as his eyes trailed his hand, running over the heaving peaks of her chest. She could feel his heat surrounding her, penetrating through the lacy fabric of her bra.

Feeling like she was about to burst, Darcy leaned up and kissed his full lips. She couldn’t really describe what the kiss felt like. His lips were soft yet a little chapped, the way she imagined they would be. She reached a hand up to his cheek, to feel the stubble that the real Steve had been growing out for a few days. She felt fireworks, and it was incredible and indescribable at the same time. He slowly shifted so he was laying on top of her, never breaking their passionate kiss. All at once, she felt his tongue swipe her lip in permission, at the same time she felt his hand travel down her waist to cup her ass. She opened her mouth in invitation, and he explored her mouth as his hands reacquainted themselves with her curves. She nibbled at his bottom lip as she felt his hands travel down her thighs, to hike up her legs. As she wrapped her legs around him, he started to trail kisses down her neck. She ran her fingers through his soft blond hair as he sucked on her pulse point, driving her crazy.

“You have no idea how often I think about doing this Darce…” He said against her skin, after stealing a swipe at her skin with his tongue. Darcy giggled, something she couldn’t recall doing since she let her first boyfriend get to second base senior year. “You have no idea how often I touch myself thinking about you,” She replied, feeling brave enough to be honest. “Seriously, you have a starring role in all of my spank bank material.” She could feel him smile against her collarbone and then nibble at it. He continued south, stopping to remove her bra.

“Pillow talk  
My enemy, my ally  
Prisoners  
Then we're free, it's a thriller”

He continued to sing against her skin, in a way that was not cheesy or lame, but god damn was it sexy as fuck. He took a minute to take in the sight before him, and he noticed the exact moment she started to feel self-conscious. She slowly brought her hands up to cover her ample chest, but he grabbed both her hands to bring them to his lips. “Do you have any idea how fucking beautiful you are?” He whispered and kissed each of her fingers. She could feel her blush traveling down her neck, and couldn’t stop it. “I have no idea how to respond to that and not answer sarcastically.” She said truthfully.

“Darcy…I wish I could spend every minute of my day showing you how gorgeous you are…inside and out.” He whispered looking directly in her eyes, and for a second time she felt completely frozen. He kissed his way back down her arms to her chest, finally grabbing it both hands. He kissed the top of the swell, as his nimble fingers played with her nipples. His eyes grew darker with lust as he watched her bite her bottom lip. She moaned suddenly, when she felt his wet mouth wrap around one of her nipples. The other was by no means left unattended, as his other hand continued to play and squeeze. He switched, and she felt like she would explode. She was no stranger to guys playing with the girls, but never had they given much attention past reverting back to their thirteen-year-old selves playing with their first set of boobs like balloons. No one had ever made her feel this good.

Just when she thought she would go over the edge, he started kissing down the center of her chest going lower, until he reached her underwear. Yet again, insecurity reared its ugly head when she felt him placing sweet kisses against her soft belly below her belly button, but if he was repulsed he never let on. Once again, she asked herself if she was dreaming and he replied with soft chuckle. “Again, no Darcy you are not dreaming.” He said sweetly.

She lifted her hips as he slid her lacy panties off and threw them behind him, and lowered himself down between her legs. He kissed and nibbled at the inside of her thighs as his strong hands gripped them, and she blinked again to make sure what she was seeing was real. He met her gaze again with a smile, as he sang along again with the song lyrics while kissing away at her thighs.

“So we'll piss off the neighbors  
In the place that feels the tears  
The place to lose your fears  
Yeah, reckless behavior  
A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw”

He began to suck and lick her right thigh, marking her and making her moan out of control. “Tell me where you want me, Darce.” He said, his voice thick with lust. She looked down at him, and felt trapped in his gaze once more. “Jesus Christ,” She whispered, feeling breathless at the sight. “I go by Steve these days, ma’am.” He said cheekily, and she giggled again like she did in high school years ago. “Please Steve…” she said breathily. “Please what, Darce…I need to hear you say it.” He mouthed at the mark he’d just left, driving her crazy. “Please put your mouth on me.” She begged, still having a hard time believing the voice she was hearing was hers.

She could swear she heard him growl in excitement, right before he went at her like his life depended on it. He licked a long stripe all the way up her pussy, flicking his tongue at her clit and the end. With more determination, his tongue penetrated her lips, diving in to taste her. Over and over, he licked deeper inside her to get a better taste of her. His tongue started circle her clit, and she moaned loudly over the music. His name was a prayer on her lips, chanting it over and over while he fanned the fire building inside her. If his touch felt electric, his tongue inside her felt like it was setting all her nerves on fire with ecstasy. As he started to fuck her with his tongue, his large hands wrapped around to hold her hips down. Her back arched under his ministrations, and she felt like she was falling. “So close Steve…please baby, I need more…” She begged, giving herself a mental pat on the back for sounding like a sexy porn star and not cheesy.

“Tell me what you want doll, I need to hear you say it.” He reminded her, and she sighed in frustration. She felt her cheeks warm as she met his gaze again. “I need to feel you inside me.”

She felt his tongue going back to work with more fervor this time, and his fingers sliding into her wet channel. Twisting and curling, she felt his fingers brushing against her spot while his tongue flicked her clit. Her eyes squeezed shut as she pulled his hair, feeling him moan into her at the sensation. She felt his mouth leave her and whined at the loss. “Open your eyes. I want to see you.” He said against her, his voice rough. At once her eyes popped open, and she was pinned in his stare. He picked up where he left off, and Darcy felt herself go over the edge. As her orgasm washed over her, wave after wave, she felt electrified all over. Her skin warmed and tingled, driving her senses to overload in bliss.

She cried his name to the heavens, her body shaking as she came down, and tears forming in her eyes. When he rose, his face was glistening with the juices, and his smile was smug. He ran a hand down his face as she yanked him down to kiss her. She pushed her tongue in his mouth, tasting herself on his lips, and it made her even hungrier for him. When they finally parted, she was breathless. “Please Steve, I need you…all of you.” She begged.

He searched her eyes one last time for any hint of doubt, and found none. He pulled her in to kiss her even more passionately than before, and reached down between them to guide himself into her. She was dripping, so he slid into her fully with one stroke. Frozen, they stayed embraced as they absorbed all the emotions and sensations they were experiencing. Darcy felt even warmer, having him inside her made her feel filled but also warmed from the inside. Her walls were already contracting at the marvelous feeling. This Steve had by far, ruined her for other men. Perhaps even the real Steve.

But God, she hoped not.

She rocked her hips into him as a sign it was okay to move. Slowly, he worked himself in and out of her, building up a deliciously slow tempo. Her lips met with his, sucking on his top lip, making him moan as he made his strokes deeper. His hands grabbed hers from around his neck, and moved them up above her head. He kept them pinned there, his fingers laced in hers, as he picked up the pace. Harder he pumped into her, making her moan all her dirty words into his kiss. “Please Steve…” she begged again, too delirious to verbalize what she was asking for, just knowing she needed more. He sucked her bottom lip one last time, making it pop as he pulled away from her. He brought his knees up so he was sitting on his feet, and wrapped his hands around her waist. With a yank that excited her and make her scream out, he pulled her up onto his lap changing the angle.

With her head still on the pillows, hair splayed out around her like a dark halo, she placed her hands on his as they gripped her hips. His hands tightened as he drove into her, unrelentingly making her cry out. “God Darcy, you drive me fucking crazy.” He ground out through gritted teeth. “So fucking beautiful…tits bouncing…” He spoke nonsense, losing himself in her. He stilled for a minute to pull her up so she was fully seated in his lap. She giggled at the surprise of it, and wrapped her legs and arms around him. Her lips met his again, and he wrapped both his strong arms around her. He ground her down onto his cock, and she gave as good as she got. The friction was intense, and the tension was building up inside her again. “Steve…I’m gonna…” She screamed, unable to form intelligible sentences. “Cum for me Darcy…I’m right there with you, so beautiful when you cum for me babe.” He said directly into her ear, pushing her over the edge. She moaned his name again, throwing her head back as she felt his embrace tighten while the flood washed over her. He bit her shoulder as he came, rocking her against him as she milked him dry. He could feel her squeezing him and he shuddered over and over.

He kissed her, stealing her breath away as he gently laid her back down on the bed. They kissed lazily for a few moments, until he slid off of her and cuddled up behind her. She felt whole and sated, and he wrapped his arm around her. “You’re amazing, Darcy.” He said into her ear and kissed it. No longer hearing her blood rushing in her ears, she became to take in her surroundings. She felt his body behind hers, pulling her close, as the music playing in the room came to a close. As her eyes started to close, she heard him singing softly to her as she fell asleep.

“I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always  
I'd love to wake up next to you  
I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always  
I'd love to wake up next to you..."

 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Yep, Definitely Wasn't A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! Chapter two! We get to see Darcy question her sanity, Jane question Darcy, and Steve being awkward!

Darcy woke with a smile on her face, stretching a little and feeling a little discomfort. When she opened her eyes she looked at her clock and it read 7:08 in the morning. She rolled on her back, stretching a little bigger wondering why she felt so good. It was the good kind of discomfort, like after a night of some mind blowing s—

Darcy snapped upright, looking around her room frantically. There was silence in her bedroom, the curtains were closed and the lights had been off, and all the romantic candles had burned out. Last night. The CD. The speakers. Naked Steve. She immediately jumped off her bed and ran over to the stereo. The CD was still playing, track number four, but all she could hear sounded like the radio hiss between stations. The song was over, she knew this. She turned off the stereo, and shook her head. “Take a deep breath Darcy, it was all a dream.” She told herself, and walked to the bathroom intentionally avoiding looking at her bed.

She used the restroom and washed her hands, reaching to grab her toothbrush when she noticed her reflection in the mirror. She nearly dropped her toothbrush in the sink. She had marks on her chest, on her pulse point, and a bite mark on her right shoulder. She could feel her breath getting away from her as she started to hyperventilate. “Okay, get your shit together Lewis, there’s a logical explanation for this.” She said after taking a few deep, calming breaths. She went back in the room, looking for any trace of last night. She threw back her covers and found nothing, other than her pillows smelling like Steve. She walked over to the stereo, extracting the CD hoping it would give her some kind of answer. It didn’t. She walked back over to her bed and propped her right leg on the edge, getting a better look at the inside of her thigh.

Yep, definitely a mark there too.

“Holy shit.”

She had no words. She looked down at the CD in her hand in wonder, amazed at what had transpired. Glancing at the clock and seeing what time it was, she knew she had to get ready for work. She tossed the CD on her bed and finished getting ready for the day, deciding that it was such a big mind fuck she’d have to reserve the time to deal with it later.

She stopped in the communal kitchen on her way down to the labs to get breakfast. She did this when she didn’t feel like going out and braving the streets of New York. Besides, Stark’s coffee maker was a godsend plus Pepper had muffins delivered for the team every morning and were to die for. This morning’s options were banana nut and apple crunch. As she took her first big bite of her delicious apple crunch muffin, Steve walked in sweating from his morning run. He pulled one of his ear buds out and greeted her with a smile once he noticed her sitting at the counter. “Good morning Darcy.”

Her mouth was too full to speak so she meekly waved, her cheeks red with embarrassment. He turned to open the fridge and grab the milk, then he reached in the cabinet to grab a glass. While his back was turned Darcy chewed as fast as she could, then took a big gulp to swallow everything down. While he poured his milk Darcy was given the chance to admire his shoulder to waist ratio, then snapped herself out of it when she remembered the night before. God, now she felt like a perv. And…yep, now her whole face was red. She checked her phone as she sipped her coffee, willing herself not look up at his backside again. She noticed him humming, and couldn’t help herself.

“What’s that you’re humming?” She asked.

He threw her a sheepish smile over his shoulder. “To be honest I’m not really sure. It’s not on my IPOD, so I guess I must have heard it sometime over the last few days. I don’t really know all the words, but it’s something about being in the bed all day.”

She nearly did a spit take. “Sounds catchy.” She said evenly.

“Yeah, I can’t get it out of my head.” He chuckled.

“So how was your run?” She asked, willing her voice not squeak and losing. Mentally kicking herself, she chose to sip her coffee so her mouth would be busy.

He turned around and took a big gulp of his milk, then wiped his top lip to rid himself of a milk mustache. “It was great, I felt really energized because I slept well for a change.” He answered.

“Shoot, I’ve got to get down to the labs. I hope you had sweet dreams!” She replied as she collected her things so she could leave. But Steve didn’t answer immediately. When she looked up, she noticed his ears were a little pink and his cheeks were flushed a bit. She waved goodbye and walked away. “Sweeter than you think.” She could’ve sworn she heard him say once she left the room. Once the doors to the elevator closed, she gave herself time to silently question if she was going insane.

The doors opened to Jane’s lab with Darcy banging her head against the mirrored elevator wall. After the 6th bang, Jane finally looked up to see what the noise was. “Darcy? Why are you banging your head like that?” She briefly glanced over at her, then back down to the Stark Pad she was working on. “Because I’m punishing myself for being a weird, horny, tool.” Darcy replied sullenly. “Oh, it must be Thursday then.” Jane replied sarcastically and ducked when she felt a muffin hit her in the back of the head. “I hate you because that was a good muffin and you made me use it as a missile.” She said, still banging her head.

Jane finally put the Stark Pad down, knowing it was time to put on her ‘best friend’ hat, and see what was bothering Darcy. She walked into the elevator and led Darcy out of it to one of the stools. “Okay Darce, tell me what’s bugging you. It’s too early in the morning to have this much angst filling the room.” Darcy just went to banging her head on the counter, shaking the glass beakers situated there. “Nothing’s bugging me except the fact that I’m going literally insane and the world must be ending.”

“The world must be ending? What level of insanity are we talking here?” Jane asked.

“Like St. Mungo’s insane. Straitjacket insane.”

“Jarvis, please enact privacy protocol Whiskey Tango Foxtrot.”

“Acknowledged, Dr. Foster. No one is allowed admittance without your or Miss Lewis’ expressed permission. No conversation nor video surveillance will be recorded.” He replied.

“What does that mean?” Darcy asked.

“It means not even Tony can get into this lab unless it’s an absolute emergency. Look at me.” Darcy looked up and Jane continued. “This is a SAFE. SPACE. Nothing said or seen here will be repeated.” She said sarcastically.

“Jane, you’re such a bitch sometimes.” Darcy laughed, and Jane laughed with her. Darcy sipped her coffee and started her story. “So get this. You remember that doohickey I got from those Asgardian science ladies the last time we visited? Well I finally tried it out and you’re never gonna believe me. I mean it is seriously shit your pants, in need of adult diapers type crazy.”

“Spill, what happened?” Jane encouraged.

Darcy took a deep breath. “So I attached it to a CD, burned one of my legendary sexy times playlists, and tried it out to see what would happen. When I played it, these lasers came out of the speakers and created an ACTUAL PERSON. I’m not even fucking with you, a real live breathing human being.”

“I want you to realize how good of a friend I am because I’m staying silent and letting you finish the story, even though I’m literally dying inside of not asking questions.”

“Noted and appreciated. So there I was, with this naked guy standing in my bedroom, singing PILLOWTALK to me. And like, what was I supposed to do, not invite him into my thunder down under? So we fucked, and GOD was it amazing. Seriously, IT. WAS. REAL. The whole time I was thinking ‘I must be going crazy’, or ‘I have to be dreaming’, but there is no way orgasms that life shattering could have been a dream. So we fell asleep and when I woke up I was alone, and the song was over. So I thought, obviously, the entire thing must’ve been in my head. But then when I looked in the mirror? Love bite city all over my chest. I’m freaking out!”

Jane took a moment to absorb all that she’d heard, briefly translating some of the phrases from Darcy-speak to English.

“So…a man appeared in your bedroom.”

“Yes.”

“From your speakers.”

“Yes.”

“And you had sex with him?”

Darcy went to answer her but Jane cut her off. “Mind blowing, earth shattering sex?”

“Yes.”

“While he sang Pillowtalk to you”

“Yes.”

“Which you’ve said happens to be one of your fantasies.”

“Bingo.”

“Did you know him?”

Darcy hesitated again, then resumed banging her head on the counter. “It was Steve.” She said and it came out muffled.

“Steve? Steve who? Steve from accounting?” Jane asked.

“No.”

“Steve from security? The one with five kids?”

“No!”

“Steve Rogers?”

“Give the lady her prize.” Darcy finally stopped, rubbing her sore forehead.

Jane’s eyes grew wide with excitement. “Oh my god! You had sex with Captain Rogers?”

“No, haven’t you been listening Janey? It was his Naked Asgardian Magical Counterpart or whatever! That’s what makes me crazy!”

“Darcy…are you sure it was his fake magical counterpart and not him? Or even a guy you took home who looks like him?”

“I’m telling you Jane, I know what I fucked…”

Jane considered this, deciding taking baby steps would be the most logical option. “Okay, let’s take this one step at a time. Was the magical being ever aggressive or harmful to you?”

“Not in any way I didn’t want it to be.”

“Glossing over that one. Did you use protection?”

“No, but I highly doubt I’ll get pregnant or catch any diseases from a magical three dimensional naked hologram.”

“Acceptable answer for now, but we’ll explore that question later should the need arise. Did you take any drugs or alcohol before the event?”

“I had some wine, but no drugs. Not since New Mexico.”

“Darcy are you sure you didn’t see Molly at a party and decide to take her home?”

“Jane, for the love of Thor I didn’t do drugs!”

“Did you feel any differently or any side effects once you woke up?”

“Besides completely fucked out and extremely happy, nope.”

“Darcy, it’s not that I don’t believe you, but this is a little farfetched…”

“Oh, and a Norse God falling from the sky wasn’t? You want proof?” Darcy said sarcastically, before pulling the edge of her blouse to show the bite mark on her shoulder and the love bites on her neck.

Jane blew out a heavy breath. “Well, in science, when you’re testing a theory and the results are inconclusive, you run more tests. I think you should go back and try it again, to see if lightning will strike twice.”

“So what are you saying?”

“I’m saying…take two hours for lunch today. Go back to your apartment and try again.” Jane answered.

“Janey, I can’t do that.” Darcy complained.

“Why not?”

“Because things are already awkward with Steve because of this mess.”

“Don’t you want to know if it was a fluke or if it will happen again? Besides, who’s to say it will be Steve again? It could be Tony or Clint…”

“Tony? Come on, that would just make it unbearable for everyone. I can’t afford to be snarky and awkward with him. The snark already takes so much of my valuable energy.”

“Darcy we need to run more tests. You’re the one who wants to know if you’ve gone crazy or not. I think a little social awkwardness with Steve would be worth the risk.”

“But Jane you weren’t there this morning, it’s like he knows.”

“How would he know?”

“I have no idea, Jane! Maybe he’s secretly a Jedi and used the force to tap into my dreams last night.”

“So you do believe it’s a dream?”

“I’m saying I believe some highly improbably shit went down, man.”

“What leads you to believe he knows?”

“He was humming pillowtalk! In what universe does Steve Rogers know the song Pillowtalk?”

“He’s been acclimating himself with the current century Darcy, he could have heard it on the radio.”

“And then when I told him I hope he had sweet dreams last night because he felt so good this morning after his run, he clammed up. And I could’ve sworn he said, ‘sweeter than I think’. There’s some Asgardian hoodoo at work in this place, Jane, and I am smack dab in the middle of ‘I’m fucked’ land.” Darcy sighed.

Jane smiled cheekily. “Well technically, you _were_ fucked.”

Darcy resumed banging her head because of Jane’s cheesiness.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: DARCY'S LUNCH BREAK IN HER APARTMENT
> 
> Shorter chapter, but whoa! What did Steve mean by "sweeter than you think"?
> 
> And I love this version of Jane. Writing her is more fun than I thought it would be.
> 
> Comments are love!


	3. No Way To Deny It's Real Now...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy heads back to her apartment for her lunch break...and to see if lightning really does strike twice.
> 
> Author's Note: Okay, so I realized I will definitely need song recommendations for this fic. I mean, I could choose them, but what's the fun in choosing some old R&B slow jams that hardly anyone knows? I have rough ideas of what I'd like to use, but I'm always open to suggestions. The songs need to be relevant for everyone, and also suit the characters. As I say that, I completely wrote a crazy version of a certain someone in this chapter. What's wrong with my strange mind? :)

Darcy took lunch around 12, after she made sure Jane had her meatball sub, and went up to her apartment trying her hardest to ignore Jane’s request that she ‘take notes’. Shut up Jane.

She took off her sweater, went into the kitchen and fixed a quick lunch of peanut butter and jelly with apple slices, knowing she was going to have a big dinner later. She sipped her smoothie and watched videos on her phone, trying to work up the courage to go in her bedroom. The last time she attempted this, she had downed a whole bottle of wine, but she wasn’t able to do that now. What if it didn’t work? What if it was a one-time thing? What if it only worked at night? What if it created someone she didn’t even know? What if this time, the naked hologram person went bananas and started smashing shit?

“One way to find out,” Darcy huffed as she hopped off her stool and put her dishes in the sink. She made sure the front door was locked for good measure, and went in her bedroom. “Jarvis, please enact privacy protocols.” Darcy requested, and Jarvis acquiesced. She grabbed the remote to close her curtains and lowered the lights, creating a similar atmosphere to the night before. She took off her converses and tossed them in the corner, and put her glasses on the nightstand. She grabbed the disk off her bed and put it in the stereo.

She quickly went back over to climb up to the center of her bed.

With a deep, steadying breath, she grabbed the stereo remote and pressed play.

Still on random from the night before, the drum beats of track 9 began to fill the silence of her bedroom. Just as before, the intro music played on a loop. Darcy sat patiently, trying not to fidget. It was taking longer than last night, and Darcy was just about to throw in the towel when she saw that first flicker of light from the center of her speakers. Faster and faster the light flickered until steady beams of light flashed all over the walls of her room, as if they were searching for something.

Panicking just a little, Darcy realized they hadn’t done that yesterday. Right as she was about to react, the lights started to do something she hadn’t seen them do before. Not believing her eyes, Darcy watched as the beams started to create things on her walls. The Star Wars, Pulp Fiction, and Doctor Who posters that decorated her periwinkle walls slowly started to disappear as they were covered with moss and the thick barks of trees. Vines started to form from her ceiling and the trees, and plants and other flora were formed from her floor. Darcy watched as a beautiful canopy of leaves and branches covered her ceiling, letting beams of sunlight through, making it seem as if her ceiling was a hundred feet high. As the room transformed, the temperature changed creating a humid, warm environment. The normal lavender scent of her candles was replaced by the smells of the rainforest floor. Soft animal noises and calls could be heard in the distance, as if they were far off yet still audible. It was like an undisturbed little bubble made just for this. Completely consumed by the magic surrounding her, Darcy nearly forgot to watch as the person took shape in front of the speakers.

Her right speaker was dedicated to finishing the landscape, while her left speaker was beginning to form the bare feet of a man. Slowly, she watched as the beams rose higher and higher, creating those same muscular thighs from the night before. She felt like after this, she’d be able to recognize those thighs in a dark room with her eyes close. Hips began to take shape, revealing that he was not naked this time, at least not all the way (but damn did she want to lick that delicious v below his abs that was almost like an arrow God made just to point down to that small trail of hair leading to the happiest place on earth). Once she recognized what he was wearing, she felt her heart stop.

Yes, this magical trinket from the Asgardian Goddesses absolutely did make sexual fantasies come true. Because never in a thousand years did she believe she’d actually get to play this one out.

The music kept playing, the intro still looping, as he finished taking shape in front of her.

 

Steve was standing in her room again, this time only mostly naked.

 

In a loin cloth.

 

A legit loin cloth. Hanging dangerously low on his hips. Like Tarzan. It’s not cheesy damn it, it’s sexy as hell, fuck you very much.

 

That’ll teach her not to watch movie trailers when she’s supposed to be working on transcribing Jane’s notes. (Curse you, Legend of Tarzan. Shut up, Jane.)

“Yep, definitely insane.” She thought to herself as she watched him take in his surroundings. When his eyes finally fell back to her, his hungry gaze was a little different from their last encounter. If it was even possible, he seemed even more aroused and more…feral. Yep, definitely playing into the fantasy 100%.

Just like before, she felt pinned as if she couldn’t move. When he looked at her liked that…her primal instincts just took over and she reacted accordingly. Him man. Man sexy. Must mate. Must make babies. Darcy’s feminist mind would be having words with her later.

“I missed you.” His voice going straight down to her lady parts, it dropped an octave and somehow sounded even sexier than normal.

“I’m right here.” She answered seductively, surprising herself when she could actually form coherent sentences.

The intro to the song finally finished looping, and as the lyrics started he sang along while stalking towards the bed like a predator.

“Oh I got a bottle full of liquor with a cocaine  
Kicker and I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall  
So lay it down, lay it down  
You got your legs up in the sky with the devil in your eyes  
Let me hear you say you want it all  
Say it now, say it now”

Needing no prompting this time, Darcy quickly rid herself of her tank top. In an animalistic way he crawled up the bed over her body to hover over her (and yay for those strong and defined shoulder and arm muscles), his hands in fists to hold him up. His eyes studied every inch of her body, making her skin burn under his gaze. She watched as he towered over her, his strong jaw clenched in concentration. He leaned down to kiss her, roughly this time, as he reached under her to unhook her bra. Soon it was gone, thrown on the forest floor, and he was growling into their kiss feeling the warmth of her chest against his. His tongue searched her mouth, trying to savor the taste of her, as his hands roughly caressed her ribs. He was more demanding this time, more possessive and hungrier than before. Darcy could feel how soaked she was.

He broke their kiss to look at the marks he’d left, running his fingers softly over them. There was just a slight hint of curiosity in his eyes as he explored her, more so than yesterday. Sooo like Tarzan. His hand trailed down the valley between her breasts, before reaching over to play with a nipple. Darcy moaned as she bit her bottom lip.

“Mine.” He said roughly, as more of a statement.

“Yours.” She answered, feeling intoxicated. Yeah, she was absolutely loving the whole caveman vibe. He finally lowered himself down onto her, taking one of her rosy peaks into his wet mouth while his other hand teased the other one. Yet again, Darcy felt like a firework about to burst. “Steve…that feels so fucking good.” She felt him smile against her skin, and she whimpered when he sat up.

“Off.” He demanded, tugging on her jeans.

Quickly, they both made work of removing her jeans and panties. Once they were lost on the forest floor too, Darcy lost control. She ripped away the tiny loin cloth he had been wearing, leaving him bare. She pulled him into a searing kiss, returning all the demand and need she’d felt from him in the previous kiss. He threaded his hands into her hair, holding her even closer. When they finally parted to breathe, he started to nibble her earlobe. “Come here.” He pulled her up as he sat back on his feet like the night before. Darcy shrieked in excitement as she was pulled upright, until she was on her knees. “Turn.” He ground out, grabbing her hips until she was facing away from him towards her headboard. She felt him run his nose along her shoulder and in her hair, taking in her scent. “Darcy,” He moaned out, running his hands up her sides, to finally cup her breasts. He pulled her back until she was flush against his hard chest. She felt his cock against her ass, hard and throbbing, as he pulled her hair over to the opposite shoulder and sang in her ear.

“Look what you doing, look what you done  
But in this jungle you can't run  
'Cause what I got for you  
I promise is a killer, you'll be banging on my chest  
Bang bang, gorilla”

She turned over her shoulder to kiss him some more, feeling him reach down to stroke himself a couple times. Suddenly he sat back and his hands were on both her thighs, lifting her up so she was resting on his. With both of them sitting on their feet, his folded legs closed together with her folded legs on top of his thighs making hers form a wide v shape.  

“You and me baby making love like gorillas  
You and me baby making love like gorillas”

He sang out as he wrapped one of his strong arms around her waist, and lifted her so she slowly sank down on his cock. She felt him bite at her shoulder blade at the sensation. Just like before, Darcy felt full in the most delicious way possible and decided there was no place she’d rather be.

She felt him shift again to kiss her roughly, while his hands went to her hips to start moving her. She brought her hand up to thread her fingers through his soft locks, and pulled on them. His grip was tight as a vice grip, sure to leave finger shaped bruises afterwards, and Darcy didn’t think she could get anymore turned on than she already was. With strength that somehow managed to astound her (dude, so what if he was Captain America, Darcy was by no means small, she was all about that bass) he bounced her like a rag doll on top of him, impaling her on his dick. Over and over, he slammed her down on his lap while she placed her hands on top of his thighs to steady herself. She could barely form thoughts, much less words. Matching the tempo of the music, he ground her down on top of him. “Holy shit!” was the only thing she could think of.

She felt his hands leave her hips as he repositioned himself to stand on his knees, bringing her up on hers. Going at a slower but by no means worse pace, he started grinding into her. Their bodies smacked as the wet noises of sex filled the room, blending in with the music. He started to kiss and suck her neck as his hands blazed trails all over her heated skin. He continued to nibble and kiss as he sang to her.

“I bet you never ever felt so good, so good  
I got your body trembling like it should, it should  
You'll never be the same baby once I'm done with you”

He started to suck and mark the side of her neck, and the top of her shoulder. “So good…mine, all mine.” He growled in her ear. Loving this possessive side of him, Darcy felt delirious with all the pleasure she was feeling. “Yours baby…all yours.” She replied breathily.

As if hearing her confirm it sent him over the edge, she felt his hand push at her back bending her over in front of him. Once again his tight grip found purchase on her waist, and he started pounding into her never once faltering to keep pace with the beat of the music. The new angle was hitting Darcy in all the right places, make her scream his name as he beat against her spot. Their bodies clashed together, both of them drenched in sweat, as his moaning filled the room.  “So fucking good…oh God…” She cried out.

“Not God…Steve.” She heard him answer cheekily, and she couldn’t stop her laugh before it blended back into moaning.

“Steve…I’m gonna…” She could barely get it out before she felt his hand wrap in her hair and gently pull her back up to him. Again, her back was against his chest as he roughly tugged down on her hair and drove into her. He licked a long strip on her neck and wrapped his free hand around her again, this time to gently grip her exposed throat. “Say it again.” He grunted in her ear, not stopping. “I’m yours.” She repeated, loving feeling possessed by him.

He untangled his hand from her hair and reached down between her legs to rub her clit and fucked her harder than ever before. Feeling like she might die, she finally let go and gave into her orgasm. As a huge wave washed over her, she felt him start to pump faster as she contracted around him. Seeing nothing but fireworks behind her eyelids, she felt his hand leave her throat to pull her jaw into a sloppy kiss over her shoulder as he came. She felt warm and tingly all over, a high she knew she’d never be able to replicate or find anywhere else. His hands gripped her closer to him as he continued to shudder, obviously feeling the same intensity she’d just experienced. This had by far been the best orgasm yet.

When she was able to regain control of her limbs, she reached up behind her to cup his jaw, turning the kiss into something sweeter and just…more. He guided her back down to the pillows and she collapsed, her entire body feeling like jello. She laid on her side and he cuddled up behind her like before, softly kissing the new marks he’d just made on her shoulder.

She wanted to stay awake, wanted to ask questions, wanted to finally talk to him but she was fighting a losing battle with her drooping eyelids. In a matter of seconds, she was fast asleep…feeling completely fucked out and utterly euphoric.

Steve stayed awake, playing with a strand of her hair watching her as she slept peacefully. “Mine.” He whispered, laying a kiss on her cheek.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was...that was something. I wonder if Steve is gonna be awkward this time around...after all it was the middle of the day...
> 
> The song was "Gorilla" by Bruno Mars, and if you haven't heard it, just...I'll write you a list.
> 
> 1\. You need to be alone  
> 2\. You need to lower the lights, light some candles, do whatever the heck you have to do  
> And finally number three: Just...EXPERIENCE. That's all I'll say. Let your despicable minds take it away from there.  
> I swear, Bruno Mars gives me LIFE when he sings lol.
> 
> What did you think of this round? I LOVED this Steve...just saying. The new Tarzan ain't half bad looking either ;) been obsessed with him since True Blood.
> 
> I'm rambling and it's late, so I'll stop. Comments are love! And please remember to recommend some songs for this fic, I wont guarantee which characters they might match up with, and all depends on the spark of inspiration. Songs for guys AND gals! thanks :)


	4. When Darcy Makes Poor Choices While Drinking Tequila...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, no smut in this chapter just a bit of storytelling/fun. But I promise, more filth to come! Hope you enjoy :)

Darcy was pulled from her ‘dead to the world’ deep sleep by a constant annoying buzzing near her head. Finally realizing what it was, she reached over to her night stand and grabbed her phone right as the buzzing stopped. 13 missed calls? 17 texts? What the fuck?

She rubs her eyes lazily and calls Jane back. She doesn’t even have time to get a word out before Jane rips into her. “Darcy? What the hell, you were supposed to be back from lunch an hour and fifteen minutes ago! What are you doing?”

Darcy blinks a few times, trying to focus on her alarm clock. It definitely said 3:15 in the afternoon, and she started to panic. “Shit Jane, I’m so sorry!”

“Damn right you’re sorry! Tony convinced me to help him work on the suits and I nearly burned my eyebrows off helping that asshole. You’re supposed to be here to convince me not to do stupid things like help Tony!” Jane complained.

“Well I already said I’m sorry Jane, it’s not like it was my plan to come back to my apartment and get the daylights fucked out of me by a holographic sex god.”

“Oh wait, so you’re saying it did happen again? What is the same this time? Were there differences? How do you feel? Was it still Steve?” Jane rambled, completely forgetting she was supposed to be upset at almost singeing off her facial hair.

“Slow down Janey, one question at a time!” Darcy complained as she sat up to stretch, feeling that delicious discomfort she was growing to love more and more. “Yes, it happened again. Yes, it was different this time and I’m pretty sure it was because the song was different. I mean seriously, I can’t even begin to explain how crazy the shit was.”

Darcy reached over and put back on her glasses, looking around in amazement that all the magical scenery she’d just been encompassed in was gone as if it never existed. No trees, no vines, no plants or animal sounds…the room smelled like lavender, her posters were back on the walls, and her clothes were still thrown away on the floor. “And honestly what did you expect to happen Jane, of course I passed out after that absolutely amazing—”

“Mind blowing, earth shattering sex, I know Darce.” Jane finished for her. “Seriously, you have to give me all the details.” Jane continued.

“Okay, I’m going to go shower and come back down to work so we can finish for the day. But to recount what the hell just happened, I’m going to need junk food, rom-coms, and a LOT of tequila. Why don’t you call up Pepper and Natasha? We’ll have another slumber party.” Darcy yawned into the phone.

“That actually sounds like a great plan, Thor’s been away on Asgard for 6 days now so tequila is much needed at the moment. I’ll turn on the bat signal.” Jane ended the call and Darcy sighed.

Yeah…lots and lots of tequila.

 

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

 

Darcy, Pepper, Jane and Natasha were on the floor in front of the large cushy couch in Jane and Thor’s apartment, laughing at Darcy’s stories of when she in Jane were in New Mexico. In the background, 13 going 30 was playing on Netflix long forgotten.

“And then, I dared Jane to get up on stage and dance on the pole! She was so drunk she didn’t even realize the song I requested the dj to play for her.” Darcy had had so much tequila so much at this point, she was laughing so hard she was in tears and could barely tell the story. Take out boxes were strewn all over the coffee table, long since moved to the corner of the room to create the pile of pillows and blankets they were sitting on.

“Fuck you Lewis, that wasn’t funny!” Jane yelled back through laughter, tearing up just as much as Darcy was. “What song was it?” Pepper slurred with a small hiccup. It was a truly rare sight to see the esteemed Pepper Potts in the hello kitty pajamas Darcy had gotten her for Christmas, that she absolutely loved to lounge around in. Darcy started patting Pepper’s leg as she cracked up. “Barbie girl!”

They all screeched in laughter, much to Jane’s dismay. “Fuck you guys, I love that song!” She whined and took another swig of Natasha’s vodka since Darcy was holding the tequila. Natasha’s vodka, they had learned, was highly illegal and the only thing she liked to drink.

“Well Foster, Pepper and me weren’t there so I think you need to give us an encore.” Natasha tugged on the bottom of her ‘Straight Outta Hufflepuff’ t-shirt (a la Straight Outta Compton) that Darcy gave her after she’d made her take the test to be sorted on Pottermore. She giggled, (fucking giggled), getting Pepper to agree with her. Another sight to behold, The Black Widow’s face was flushed and she was laughing. Darcy had assumed early on when she and Jane first moved into the tower that Natasha and Pepper didn’t have a lot of opportunities like sleep overs growing up, so she thought it would be fun to include them in there ritual.

It became this awesome thing that they did once and while. And Darcy was grateful for the new set of friends to add to the lady wolf pack. “Come on Jane, let’s see it.” Natasha rolled over to grab her phone and looked up the song while Jane tried to decline. But Darcy and Pepper wouldn’t let up. Soon the intro of the song played through Nat’s phone, and as much as Jane pretended she didn’t want to do it she stood up to dance around to the music. She rolled and started grinding, making everyone laugh as they all sang the lyrics. “Now she’s gonna start twerking!” Darcy laughed so hard she fell over.

“Shut up Darce! You were the one who dragged me along to all those pole dancing classes!” Jane flopped back down on the floor. “Pole dancing!” Pepper said in shock. “It’s not as intimidating as you think…” Natasha shrugged and took another sip from her nearly empty vodka bottle.

“Easy for you to say, Miss ‘I can do everything awesome because I can kick butt’!” Pepper barked in laughter, completely wasted, and they couldn’t help laughing at her insult. “Pep, we gotta teach you how to throw shade properly because that was just awful.” Darcy hiccupped. “What does that mean? How do you throw the shade, it’s a shadow!” Pepper giggled even harder. Darcy couldn’t even. “Here Pep, don’t think. Drink.” Darcy forced the tequila bottle back up to her lips and Pepper swallowed.

Jane turned to face Darcy, crossing her legs and wiping her hair away from her forehead. “So Darce, you never did tell me what happened this afternoon.”

“What happened this afternoon?” Nat asked, her nosy nature getting the best of her. “You should probably start from the beginning Darcy, Pep and Nat don’t know.” Darcy reached over to grab an Oreo from the coffee table. “Ladies, I swear, none of it better ever leave this room. I mean it, betrayal of trust is punishable by death in the lady wolf pack.” Darcy warned them all.

“I promise. Scouts honor.” Pepper guaranteed, saluting Darcy sloppily. Darcy accepted it anyways with a nod then turned to Natasha. Natasha sat there for a minute, staring at her, before she made her decision with a nod. “Just a moment…” She trailed off, looking at Jane’s ceiling. With a lightning quick speed, she threw a hidden knife at the vent directly over the TV. Suddenly they heard shuffling in the vents, moving further and further away. “Clint was listening.” She stated like it was no big deal. They just continued to stare at her in shock. “What? It was just a warning shot.” Natasha shrugged and then Darcy threw a pillow at her.

“Nat, you broke rule 8 of the lady wolf pack sleepover rules. No weapons allowed!” Darcy scolded. Nat rolled her eyes and reached for the bottle of tequila (that she absolutely abhorred) and took a sip as part of her punishment. “Fine, do your worst.” She complied. Pepper, Darcy, and Jane all picked up a pillow and started hitting her with them, much to her enjoyment.

“Okay,” Pepper huffed. “Now that Nat has been thoroughly stoned for her crimes, you can tell us what happened.” Darcy decided to grab a handful of Oreos while Nat grabbed the Uno deck, and they all settled in to hear her tale.

“You guys remember the last trip Jane and I took to Asgard? Well the scientist ladies there gave me this magical gadget and they said it was really popular with the ladies there. So I thought no big deal, right? I burned a mix CD of all the sexiest music for bumping uglies I could think of, and inserted the gadget in the center of it. That night, when I went to play it in the CD player I didn’t know what the hell to expect. But when the song started playing, lights shot out of my speakers. I’m not even kidding, the lights started to make a 3D model of a naked guy standing in the middle of the freakin’ bedroom!”

“Bullshit!” Nat said as she dealt the cards and the game started.

“I shit you not, my spider. I shit you not!” Darcy answered.

“Did you know him? Could he speak?” Pepper asked.

“I’m getting to that. So the whole time my speakers were putting on a lightshow, the intro to the song kept looping. As soon as it finished, the lyrics started playing and the hologram started SINGING. TO ME. Totally panty dropping worthy. As soon as he touched me, I knew he was real. He felt real, and warm, and strong, and so damn sexy. We had sex and I promise you, it was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“What song was it?” Nat asked. “Pillowtalk by Zayn. It was the most arousing thing I’ve ever witnessed.” Natasha nodded her head in approval of the song choice.

“You had sex with it!? This alien thing?” Pepper asked in alarm. “Well when you put it like that, it dredges up images of anal probing. It wasn’t like that. He was…” Darcy could help the sweet smile as she reminisced. “Sweet, kind, and very giving.”

“Did you know him?” Natasha asked with a smirk on the face, already assuming she knew the answer. Darcy sighed, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret. “It was Steve.”

“I knew it!” Nat cried out in victory.

“Yes, alright you win, I have been hiding a secret crush on him since like, eight grade when we learned about The Howling Commandos. But living in the tower with him? It’s like living with a walking talking sexual fantasy every day.” Darcy stated.

“So that’s what it was then? A sexual fantasy?” Pepper asked. “Pretty much. I mean, he pretty much serenaded me with a song I’ve wanted to get down and dirty to while he fucked me senseless.”

“What was it like? We need details!” Jane was good and properly drunk now, asking the questions she didn’t get to ask earlier in the lab. “Let’s just call him Naked Steve from this point on so we don’t confuse him with the very real, very clothed, very ‘NOT interested in Darcy’ Steve. Naked Steve was unbelievable…his hands felt electric against my skin in a good way. He smelled like Real Steve…and his tongue was something the minstrels should write sonnets about. I just kept asking if I was dreaming because he was there, and it felt so good. He kept telling me that I wasn’t dreaming. Not to sound cheesy as shit, but it really felt like a dream come true.”

“So he spoke?” Jane asked. “Yeah, I’m telling you it was like Real Steve was there. When it was all over, I passed out from all the naughty fun and when I woke up he was gone. It was almost like it never happened. But my sheets still smelled like him, and I had love bites all over my body.” Darcy replied.

“Well now I can see why the ladies in Asgard love it so much.” Pepper laughed.

“Did it only work once?” Nat asked. “Jane thought we should test that theory so she sent me home on my lunchbreak to see if it would happen again. Needless to say, the second time was better that the first.”

“Oh my god, what happened the second time?” Pepper asked excitedly as she leaned in. “Yeah, because you didn’t want to tell me earlier.” Jane agreed.

Darcy took the last swig of tequila and licked her lips. “Okay so get this, I go to my apartment and have lunch. I put the CD on, expecting nothing to happen because it wasn’t nighttime. A different song started up and the ENTIRE ROOM was transformed. The speakers created a literal jungle in my room. Trees, plants, vines, animal calls, smells, the whole shebang. And then there he was, standing there in front of me. In a loin cloth.” Darcy smiled.

“A loin cloth? Seriously Lewis?” Nat laughed. “Hey, don’t judge my sexual fantasies. Tarzan is sexy as fuck! Any-hoo, just like before he sang to me. But this time he was more… _wild_. He spoke in short sentences, and he fucked me like he wanted to claim me. It was awesome.” Darcy fanned herself just remembering.

“But it was still Steve?” Jane asked.

“Yeah. And he was totally playing into the whole Tarzan theme. It wasn’t cheesy though, it was totally a turn on. _You woman. Me man. You mine_.” Darcy grunted in a caveman voice.

“What song was it?” Nat asked.

“Gorilla by Bruno Mars.” Darcy answered.

“Damn!” The three of them said in unison. “Very fitting with the theme.” Natasha acknowledged.

“And when you woke up, it was all gone?” Pepper asked.

“Yep, like it never existed.” Darcy gestured with her hands.

“Darce, you must’ve been dreaming.” Pepper responded. Darcy just pulled the top of her shirt over to reveal the love bites. Then she lowered the top of her tardis jammies to show them the hand prints on her hips.

“How do you know it’s safe?” Jane finally asked.

“I don’t! I just know it’s fucking incredible!” Darcy said smartly.

“I’ll drink to that!” Pepper chuckled, taking a sip of her newly poured wine. Wow, Pepper drank like a champ.

“Pep, we shouldn’t encourage this!” Jane complained. She’d heard what happened both times, and now she was worried.

“Yes the hell she should! Lewis, do it again tomorrow!” Nat agreed.

“Actually guys, I think Jane has a point here.” Darcy said.

“I do?” Jane was shocked Darcy was agreeing with her.

“Yeah, I mean…after the first time I could barely look Real Steve in the eye and he was acting super weird towards me. Now, after earlier, who knows what it’s gonna be like.” Darcy played with her fingers.

“You really like him, don’t you?” Pepper asked sweetly.

“Before…sure, I liked him enough to lick Dorito cheese dust off his fingertips. But now, after all of this, it feels like it’s something even more. And I know that’s crazy, but I can’t help it.”

“Believe me, I know what it feels like be waiting on someone for forever. It took Tony years for him to finally realize he had feelings for me.”

Darcy nodded in understanding. “Now it just seems that if it never happens, I’ll never find anything that could compare to what it was. Even though it wasn’t much. I mean, the sex was fantastic but the way he looked at me…how he treated me and made me feel…I can’t describe it. It was more than just intoxicating. I felt like I was floating…like I was whole with him. Finally.” Darcy blushed at how junior high she sounded.

“Then it’s settled. You’ll do it again tomorrow.” Jane announced. “What?” Darcy looked over at her in surprise.

“Look Darce, you obviously had real feelings for the guy long before you got that thing from Asgard…and since both of you are too oblivious, shy, and/or stubborn to make the first move, maybe this is as good as it gets. So my vote is, you ride this thing until the wheels fall off.” Jane answered.

Well, drunk Jane was blunt. And a little bitchy. A good look for her.

“You have a point.” Darcy nodded. “I think you should do things a little differently this time though.” Nat suggested.

“Different how?” asked Darcy. “I think that it’s been two rounds of him taking you on the ride of your life. Maybe this time around, you show your appreciation.”

Darcy shook her head, already not liking where this was heading. “Do I even want to know what you mean?” She asked.

“Of course you do, I’m an expert at these things. This time, you should pick a song that would blow his mind. Do something that would drive him crazy. Make him needy and beg for you.” Nat said with a smirk. “I’m sure you have something on your playlist that would meet your requirements.”

Darcy was thoughtful for a second, mentally running through the list. “Yeah, I have a couple that might work.”

“There you have it. Tomorrow, you’ll be the one putting on the show. And Naked Steve will be seduced by your confidence and sexuality.” Pepper held up her glass in cheers before taking another sip.

“Sexuality and confidence? Do you know me?” Darcy shrieked.

“Shut up Darce, you did way better at those pole dancing classes than I did. Besides, if he’s anything like the real Steve, he’ll lose his shit if you dance for him. And the way you talk about him, he needs to be rewarded for his service to your thunder down under. Because I mean DAMN.” Jane said.

“Jane, it was so good it was like…‘I want to take a minute or two, and give much respect due, To the man that's made a difference in my world…’” Darcy started rapping.

“And although most men are ho's, he flows on the down low  
'Cause I never heard about him with another girl’”. Jane continued with Darcy.

“’But I don't sweat it because it's just pathetic  
To let it get me involved in that he said she said crowd  
I know that ain't nobody perfect  
I give props to those who deserve it  
And believe me y'all, he's worth it’” Pepper joined in, raising her glass.

“’ So here's to the future 'cause we got through the past  
I finally found someone that can make me laugh  
You so crazy, I think I want to have your baby!’” Natasha finished, and the other girls looked at her in shock. She looked back at them bewildered.

“What? Just because I’m The Black Widow I can’t listen to Salt n’ Peppa?” She asked incredulously.

After a moment of silence, they all burst out with laughter.

They continued with the laughter and drinking well into the early morning, and then passed out. Darcy felt better about the whole thing, and she definitely had the confidence needed to attempt her next round with Naked Steve.

 

Ready or not, here she comes.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: IT'S DARCY'S TURN!
> 
> The song they were rapping was "Whatta Man" by Salt N' Pepa ft. En Vouge, one of the song recommendations (though probably not in the way you hoped, sorry)! By the way, thinking of tossing something a little extra in the next chapter, so stay tuned! :)


	5. When Steve and Bucky Have "The Talk"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm back...by popular demand...

**EARLIER THAT SAME DAY (AFTER LUNCH)**

When Bucky walked into the communal kitchen to grab a late lunch, he was surprised to see Steve sitting at the counter with a dumb look on his face. Not so much like he’d seen a ghost, more like there was something on his mind that he just couldn’t figure out. He always got this look when something was perplexing him, the same way he did back in the 40’s when Dum-Dum would make a dirty joke and he was the only one who couldn’t figure out the punchline.

“Stevie you start thinking any harder, you might hurt yourself. You look constipated, your face is gonna get stuck that way.” Barnes went in the fridge and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

“Huh?” Steve said, snapping out of it. He hadn’t even noticed Bucky entered the room, so something must really be bothering him. “What’s on your mind? You look like you’re about to explode.” Bucky said before taking a huge gulp.

“What? Oh, nothing…nothing’s bothering me.” Steve said, looking down at his phone. Bucky shook his head with a smile. “Who is it? Peggy’s niece?” He asked.

“Sharon?” Steve answered. “What about her?”

“You have that stupid look on your mug like back when you thought you were in love with Annie Hardlake. So it must be a girl. Who is she?’

“There’s no girl, Buck.” Steve said stubbornly.

“Is it a guy?”

Steve gave him a stern look. “Okay, so it’s definitely not a guy.” Bucky laughed.

Steve sighed. “Buck, if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell a soul.” Steve said.

“Cross my heart and hope to die. Swear to God!” Bucky said, with his hand raised. Steve gave him the look again.

“What? It’s not like Sister Martha is around to smack my hand with a ruler for saying it.” Bucky smirked.

Steve sighed, and decided to ignore it. “Well, you know Dr. Foster’s intern?”

“Darcy? Yeah, the girl built like she stepped out of a pin-up magazine. When she’s not wearing those huge sweaters.” Steve gave him the look once again. “Wow, you are touchy today.” Bucky chuckled, drinking more from his glass. “Still though, the gams on that dame could win the first prize at the world’s fair.”

Steve flat out smacked Bucky in the head, making him choke on his orange juice. But he didn’t take it personally.

“So what about her? I know you’ve been sweet on her since you first saw her, did you finally ask her out?” Bucky asked, deciding to take the high road this time. Steve looked back down at his phone.

“No I didn’t ask her out, I’ve just…been having dreams about her.”

“Who hasn’t.” Bucky mumbled.

This time earned him three swats to the head, and he finally had enough. “Okay, last one I swear.” Bucky laughed, taking a good luck at his friend. “You do know it’s normal for a guy to have dreams like that right?”

“Yeah, but I aint talking about no normal wet dreams Buck,” Steve whined, his Brooklyn accent slipping out in his frustration. “This was different…these dreams felt real. Really real. Like when I woke up I felt like I had run a marathon, real.”

Bucky looked down at his empty glass, and chose his words very carefully. “I’m only asking to get more of an idea of what you’re dealing with, so don’t hit me. But what exactly happens in the dreams?”

Steve looks over at the microwave, willing his blush to not go further than his ears turning pink. “You know… _we have sex_.”

Bucky sat silently for a few minutes. “I’m failing to see the issue here, Stevie.”

Steve crossed his arms in a huff, he knew this conversation wasn’t going to be easy. “When we’re…you know, _in the moment_ …it feels real. And incredible. Better than anything my imagination could ever come up with. But hands down, it’s the best…” He looks Bucky in the eye, who urges him to go on. “ _Sex_ , I’ve ever had.”

Bucky considers this for a moment. “Better than Millie Anderson?” He asked.

“Millie ‘The Human Vacuum’ Anderson couldn’t even hold a _candle_ to Darcy.” Steve assured, remembering their times with the USO girls from his tour.

“Shit, Steve.” Bucky says, blown away. “Can you remember anything else about the dreams?”

“There’s always music…both times it was a song I didn’t know, but somehow I knew it because I was…singing the words to her.” He mumbled the last part.

“You? Singing? The president couldn’t even convince you to sing on the USO tour!” Bucky laughed.

“I know that! And the songs get stuck in my head!”

“What were the songs?”

“The first one was a song called Pillowtalk, and the one from earlier was called Gorilla.”

Bucky thought about it. “Pillowtalk I know, they’re playing that one on the radio, but what the hell is gorilla?”

“It’s a song by some guy named Bruno Mars.” Steve said, having googled the lyrics earlier.

Bucky thought for a minute, and then squared his eyes at Steve. “Have you been stealing my Ipod?”

“What? No, Bucky, why would I do that? I have my own!”

“Because yours has nothing but boring shit on it and mine has all the good music! It went missing a few days ago! Then it magically reappears out of thin air!”

“Bucky why would I steal your Ipod just to listen to your music? I could just download music to my own.” He said, rubbing his temples.

“I don’t know Stevie, I’m pretty hip these days. You could be trying to listen to my music so you won’t be so square.”

“I’m pretty sure that entire sentence makes you just as square as me. I didn’t steal your flippin’ Ipod.”

Bucky huffed. “Fine. Anything else unusual about the dreams?”

“The first one was pretty normal…I’m pretty sure we were in her bedroom. Not that I’ve been in her bedroom, mind you.” Steve corrected himself.

“Shut up and finish the story, Jerk.”

“The second time, since the song was…themed, the space we were in transformed into a rainforest floor. No kiddin’, the plants, the trees, the sounds, the smells…and a big bed in the middle of it all. I even had a Tarzan costume on.”

Bucky gave him a sideways glance. “Are you on drugs?”

“I’m just going to ignore you because we both know my body would metabolize drugs too fast for them to take effect.”

“Fine. If what you say is true, here’s my two cents—wouldn’t it have to be like that, though? I mean, if it’s your dream, from your imagination, of course it’s going be amazing like that.”

“But that’s just the thing, Buck. It’s real…all of it, I swear. When I wake up after it FEELS like I just had the best sex of my life. When it happens, I always check the mirror afterwards…she likes scratching my back. But of course, the scars are gone—”

“Because of the healing factor in the serum.” They say together, as Bucky understands. “Right. And when I check the sheets I don’t find any… _evidence_. Even though I know I… _reached completion_. So I have no proof! I feel like I’m going crazy!”

“When was the last time this happened?” Bucky asked. Steve willed the blush to go away again, but he was failing miserably. “About an hour ago.” He mumbled, embarrassed.

“An hour ago?” Bucky said at his normal voice level. “What the hell were you doing sleeping in the middle of the day?”

Steve rolled his eyes at him. “We came back from our morning run and had lunch, and I didn’t have anything else to do.”

“How in the hell can you even sleep in the middle of the day? You require less sleep than I do. I once saw you stay awake for 6 days straight and still run at 100%.”

“That’s why I have to do something extremely physically draining to make myself sleepy.”

“What were you doing before you fell asleep? Did you hit the gym?”

Steve bit his lip, and looked back at the microwave. “Can we…not…can we just leave it at I took a nap?”

“Stevie, I’m trying to help you out! Maybe what you’ve been doing before you fall asleep has been affecting your dreams!” Bucky said, annoyed. Steve leaned forward to rest his elbows on the counter, and put his face in his hands. He rubbed his eyes, unbelieving that this was his life.

“I was…having personal time.” He mumbled into his hands, and had Bucky not had enhanced hearing.

Bucky blinked. “You were jacking off?” Again, he spoke at normal volume and Steve looked around to make sure they were alone. “Why the hell do you call it that, Buck?” He asked, exasperated.

“That’s what they call it these days.”

“Who in the world told you that?”

“Clint.”

“Of course Clint did.”

“Were you watching porn?”

Steve sighed again. “What?” He asked, getting more annoyed.

“Were you watching porn? And if so, what kind? That can affect what you dream about.”

“Why did I discuss this with you?”

Bucky went and grabbed the orange juice carton, and poured himself another glass. “Take it from me Stevie, tentacle porn is not something you want to fall asleep to.”

“I wish this conversation would stop.”

“Shut up, I’m trying to help.”

Steve stole the glass and drank some. “No, I wasn’t watching porn Buck. Now can we never say the word porn again?”

Bucky shook his head. “One day, you’ll get that stick out of your ass. Hell, you might even put something else up there and discover you like it.”

Steve banged his head on the counter, willing the ground to swallow him whole. “Okay, moving on. So you weren’t watching porn. What’d you use? Magazine?”

Steve rubbed his eyes more. “No Buck, I didn’t use a magazine. I just used my imagination.”

“Your imagination? That hasn’t worked for me since I was 12.”

“I have a pretty good one. Plus a photographic memory.”

“Well who’d you pull from the spank bank? Rita Hayworth?”

“No. Where did you hear spank bank?”

“From Clint. He said Darcy says it all the time, so apparently it’s a girl thing too.”

“Darcy said it in my dream.”

“There you go. Spank bank for the win. You know she told Clint she uses you in her spank bank too.”

“I’m putting spank bank on the list right after porn. And I swear Buck, stop talking about her like that.”

Once again, Bucky took a really good look at his best friend. “You really like this girl, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do!” Steve ran his hand through his hair. “Which wouldn’t be a problem if I didn’t put my foot in my mouth every time I spoke to her. It’s like my IQ drops down to squat when she’s around.”

“When did you last see her?”

“This morning, when we got back from the run. The first time I had a dream about her was last night and, Jesus Buck, I couldn’t even look her in the eye this morning. I felt like such a pervert. But I swear, it’s like she knew I had a dream about her.”

“And then it happened again around lunch?”

Steve nodded, finally having all his cards on the table.

Bucky nodded at all the information he’d received.

“Do you talk to her in your dreams?”

“No, there’s never really much…talking involved. I wish there was though. I’d love to have all of it. The conversations, the love making, the whole package.” Steve said sadly.

“You should talk to her.” He said.

Steve looked at him like he grew two heads. “Sure, right after you talk to Clint.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, decidedly ignoring that. “I mean it. If you like her, you should tell her. Didn’t we waste enough time not having what we wanted in life? Who knows how much time we have left?”

Steve sat silently, thinking about what his best friend said. “Okay…I’ll ask her out for coffee if I see her tomorrow.”

Bucky stood up, feeling like he’d accomplished his mission. He put his glass in the dishwasher, and put the carton away. Before he left, he turned back to Steve.

“Hey let me ask you something, when you jack off do you do it in the buff or do you just pull your trousers down?” Bucky asked.

“In the buff?” Steve asked, wondering why in the world Bucky wanted to know and yet again how was this his life.

“Yeah, in the nude. Naked as the day you were born. Or do you just pull your pants down?”

“Why in the Sam Hell do you wanna know that, Bucky!” Steve rubbed his forehead in frustration.

“Apparently it’s a modern thing.”

Bucky had made leaps and bounds in his recovery, fully acclimating to the current century and developing a personality different from the James Barnes Steve grew up with. On his journey to rediscovering himself, a lot of his likes and dislikes changed. Things he felt were once personal, he was more open about. Which Steve was fine with, as long as Bucky was happy, Steve was happy. So Steve indulged him.

“Nude.”

“Thank you, as GOD INTENDED IT! Wait till I tell Clint!” Bucky walked away, raving about the fact he was right and Steve confirmed it.

“Bucky!” Steve yelled after him.

He wouldn’t actually tell Clint…

Would he?

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: THE NEXT NIGHT IN DARCY'S APARTMENT...  
> (Sneak peak - Beyonce - Crazy In Love Remix for the 50 Shades of Grey soundtrack [familiarize yourselves with the track now, people])
> 
> Sorry for the wait!
> 
> Lots going on with work...Captain America - Civil War is going to be a BEAST!  
> Tickets on sale now. :)
> 
> And I apologize for another smut-free chapter. But everyone was curious, and I kind of felt like Steve's side of things needed to be addressed a little before they had another "encounter". The story comes together like puzzle pieces, and if I'm being truthful, when the characters are having conversations they're actually talking in my head.
> 
> Crazy or Genius?
> 
> Who says they're different? Lol.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter! And I hope you think it's as funny as I did. I've never written Bucky, and my version of Bucky has completely embraced modern culture. His personality certainly has flair in my opinion. Please excuse all errors and misspellings, it's late.
> 
> Stay tuned! I promise I will update soon. Comments are food, and food = happiness. :) P.S. Song recs are always welcome.
> 
> P.P.S.  
> Just for my own insatiable curiosity, what team is everyone on? Team Cap or Team Iron Man?


	6. When Darcy Realizes She's In Over Her Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten you! Sorry it took so long to update, my little depraved bunnies! This chapter is all set-up (read:filler) but not really, the next chapter will finally be from Steve's perspective. Hang in there, ducklings! Love ya!

**THE NEXT DAY**

Darcy spent the next day in a whirlwind of shopping and preparation. She had no idea why it took so much fuss, or why she let them talk her into this. Jane had canceled all work in the lab for what she, Pepper, and Nat deemed a ‘girl’s day’ and they took Darcy to all types of boutiques trying to find the right look. The entire time, though enjoying all the attention and fun, Darcy was 85% sure she was going to chicken out and not go through with it. But the girls, especially Nat, were determined to help her feel beautiful enough that she’d be confident and seductive later.

After selecting the right outfit in the morning and a brief lunch, Nat decided it was time to work with Darcy on her routine in her personal ballet studio.

Darcy sighed in frustration for the 15th time. “Nat I feel stupid, this is stupid, and I’m going to make a fool of myself. Seriously, I look like a 70 year old grandma trying to seduce the quarterback of the football team.”

“Darcy, you just need to get out of your own head. You’re actually pretty good, you have a firm basis to work with because of the stripper classes.” Nat said from her spot behind her in the mirror.

“Pole dancing classes.” Darcy corrected.

“I think we both know they were stripper classes.” Nat smirked.

Darcy rolled her eyes, refusing to smile because she was stubborn. “Can’t you just make a routine for me and I copy it?” She whined.

“Again, the answer is no for many reasons. One, seeing me dance will not help your confidence in the matter, no offense. Two, if I created the dance, it would not be genuine and you wouldn’t be as comfortable doing it. And finally, three, you’ve slept with the man two times already Darcy. I’d wager you’d know what he would like more than I would.”

Unable to come up with a counterargument, Darcy huffed and wiped the sweat on her forehead. “How’d you learn to dance like this, anyway? Did you have an undercover mission as a lady of the night for two months somewhere?”

“Four months, actually. And actually, I wasn’t really a lady of the night. I performed at Le Crazy Horse in Paris. It’s a famous cabaret house.”

Darcy narrowed her eyes at Nat in the mirror. “Bullshit.”

Nat just smirked at her. “Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe?” She purred.

Darcy just stared at her. “I stand corrected.”

Natasha crossed her shoulders. “Good. Now again, from the top.”

After Darcy spent about 4 hours in the studio, she and Nat figured she was as ready as she’d ever be. They met Pepper and Jane at the spa, getting the full treatment done. After the waxing (jesus, ouch!), the eyebrow tweezing (more? Come on!), and the mani-pedi’s Pepper insisted on springing for Darcy needed a long hot bath. Only using soaps, lotions, and shampoo Natasha recommended Darcy emerged from the penthouse bathroom an hour later. Deciding it was time for her to finally start getting ready, Darcy started working on her hair and makeup with some help from Jane and Pepper.

“Don’t the two of you have better things to do than doll me up so I can take advantage of a national Icon?” Darcy asked as Jane put her new diamond stud earrings in her ears.

“Not really, if I wasn’t doing this I’d probably be in the lab or vegging out on the couch with a box of pop tarts and a bottle of wine.” Jane shrugged.

“And I’d be stuck spending time with Tony, so all in all, it’s safe to say we’d rather be here. It’s always nice when I get to kick him out the penthouse for the night. It’s so quiet and relaxing, but most importantly it drives him nuts.” Pepper giggled, and took another sip of her second glass of wine. After Jane finished with Darcy’s ears, she handed Darcy her own glass.

Darcy was grateful, she really needed to calm her nerves. “This is stupid, right? Like monster stupid. What the hell am I thinking, why’d I let you guys talk me into this?” Darcy panicked.

“Because we were bored. But seriously, you deserve to have a little fun. Especially if what happens later may never actually happen in reality. Why not take advantage?” Pepper offered.

“Pep, how many glasses of wine have you had to drink?” Jane asked.

“This bottle? Only two.” She said sweetly, making them laugh.

“Where has Nat been this entire time?” Darcy asked?

“She said she had something to work on for tonight, but she texted me about 10 minutes ago and said she’d be up here in a few.”

As if she was psychic, Nat walked off the elevator and entered the guest room they were waiting inside. She took in the wine glasses. “I see you guys got started without me.”

Jane looked at what she was wearing. “What are you wearing, Nat?”

Natasha looked down at her outfit, then back up at them. “Overalls. They’re much more comfortable to work in.”

Deciding she wasn’t going to explain further quite yet, she took in Darcy’s appearance. Her makeup was minimal, the lingerie they’d purchased was on her body, but she didn’t feel like the sex goddess she was hoping to portray later. Nat’s eyes studied her like an artist would a blank canvas, deciding where to paint the first stroke. “Sit.” She said, gesturing at the tufted bench seat in front of the vanity mirror that looked more expensive than Darcy’s first year of college.

As if she had super speed, Natasha began working on Darcy’s hair and adding accents to the basic makeup Darcy had already applied at a startling pace. Pepper and Jane sat on the floor next to them, keeping the conversation and wine flowing and Darcy distracted. After she finished curling her hair, Darcy was instructed to turn around on the bench to face Natasha and she tried not to think about it too much.

Before long, Natasha announced she was finished making her masterpiece. Darcy glanced at the clock, her contacts making it only slightly blurry, and it was 11:30 at night. She was pulled into the bathroom by Natasha with the rest of her accessories. When the door shut, Natasha put everything on the spacious counter and turned to Darcy. “Now finish getting dressed.”

“In front of you?” Darcy asked in shock.

“Have you forgotten I helped pick out the lingerie? I’m going to get an eyeful of you Lewis, so make your peace with it now.”

Darcy rolled her eyes and pulled on the sheer black back seam stockings and connected the garter clips. She pulled on the expensive dark red Louboutins Pepper sprang for to match the lingerie set and the theme they’d been going for. She turned to Natasha for approval.

Natasha looked her up and down repeatedly, searching for flaws. Then reached into one of the many pockets on her overalls and pulled out a tube of lipstick. She held it in front of Darcy. “This is a Black Widow signature color. Any woman who wears this can have any man she desires. Do you understand?” She said seriously.

Darcy looked at her skeptically as she allowed Nat to paint her lips. Finally, Nat gave her nod and turned her to look in the full body mirror.

Darcy was blown away. The flat hairstyle she’d attempted earlier was replaced by loose, luscious curls that flowed down around her shoulders and tucked behind one ear to reveal her beautiful stud earrings. The dark red lingerie she’d tried on at the boutique had suddenly taken on a different light, the deep color standing out against her pale skin making her look like a siren. Her minimalist make up job was given just enough touch up to accent her eyes, perfect cat eyes drawn in the corner of her eyes, the newly added mascara making her blue eyes pop, and a bit more blush giving her a debauched look. But the lipstick…Nat was right.

It was perfectly applied, the color matching perfectly with the shade of the underwear and bra, giving her this timeless pin up look. For once Darcy actually did not feel self-conscious staring at herself in her underwear, the suspender making her feel less self-aware of her soft stomach. It cinched her waste perfectly, giving her the perfect hourglass figure. Her boobs, will good on a normal day, looked absolutely amazing in this surprisingly comfy and well fitted bra. And the lacey brief style underwear made her ass look fantastic. The stockings gave her an even more classic look.

She just knew he was going to love it.

“Nat…I don’t even have words.”

“Don’t worry Lewis, words aren’t required. Not for what you have planned next.” She handed Darcy the matching robe to wrap up in, and they left the bathroom. They walked out to find Jane and Pepper on the plush couches watching Say Yes To The Dress. “Good luck, Darce! We expect full details!” Jane yelled after her and Pepper agreed, wishing her luck.

She and Nat took the elevator down to her apartment, and Nat led her inside. “Now, you’re about to see what I’ve been working on all day, and I need you to promise not to freak out.” Darcy looked confused as she followed Natasha into her bedroom.

When she entered, she couldn’t believe her eyes for the millionth time that night. Natasha had removed her chair and her large dresser, opening up the room and making it seem larger. Except, against the fair wall of her room, away from her bed, a wooden frame stood atop a small set of stairs. After a few seconds, she realized it was nearly a small stage.

“I got to thinking, since the last two times the songs were male oriented catered more to your personal fantasies, would the device actually create an environment fitting with the song choice? After our rehearsal earlier, I realized you had no clue what you were doing or how to do it, so probably nothing would happen in that aspect. And think of it, the thought of you just dancing in front of him with no props? It’s sexy, but that would hardly wow anyone. So I came up with this.” Nat started rambling, leading Darcy over to the small stage she’d constructed (in a few hours, Darcy thinks, astonished).

“So there’s a bit of a lip you have to step over once you’re ready to come down the stairs, DO NOT FALL.” Nat pointed. “But it had to be created to complete the effect.”

“Nat, we didn’t rehearse any of this…” Darcy said, unsure.

“I know, but you’re a natural. You really are. You’ll do great. Now go dance in the box and step out so you know how far up to lift your feet in the heels.”

Darcy did as she was instructed, stepping out of the box and down steps seductively, each one just long enough that she wouldn’t slip.

“Perfect. It’s perfect.”

“Nat, why are you so into this?” Darcy finally asked.

“The truth? I miss the stage. The production, the lights, the rehearsal, the preparation, the dressing up in the dressing rooms. Let me have my fun.” Nat smiled a genuine smile, and Darcy couldn’t control her own.

“Anytime you feel like putting on an original Natasha Romanov production, count me in. Thanks for your help, Nat.” Darcy gave her a hug, which she was not expecting.

“Don’t mention it.” She said, giving her a pat on the back.

“I have to ask though…building the stage?”

Nat just shrugged like she always does. “I was undercover as a carpenter’s daughter for a year.” Before Darcy could question her further, she darted over to the stage. “Oh, before I forget.” She stooped down to plug something in, and with the flick of a switch, a light shone words at the bottom of the stage. Her bedroom light was still on, but she could tell the font was red, and the lighting was supposed to help with the ambience effect they were going for.

“Every doll needs a name.” Nat gave her a signature smirk as she headed for the bedroom door. “No broken legs tonight, Darcy. The only thing you’ll be breaking is Rogers.” She tossed casually over her shoulder as she strutted out, making her baggy overalls still look pretty sexy.

“Again, what in the ever-loving hell have I gotten myself into?”

Darcy asked the universe, or no one in particular. She’d turned off the light to get the full effect of the stage, finding out the steps were somewhat lit as well so she’d be able to see them. A string of sensual red tube lights surrounded the inner corners of the frame, tastefully done of course, making the inside glow against the black panel she’d installed as the back. Darcy read the words that shone across the bottom of the makeshift box, the piece of wood that came up to her shins she’d have to step over later.

_‘Pinup Darcy Doll’_

Written in fancy cursive script.

Yep, they were going with the whole girl in a box theme.

Lord, help her.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, I'm sorry! Please forgive all the grammatical errors, I typed in a hurry.
> 
> My favorite line - "I think we both know they were stripper classes." Lol
> 
> Steve's perspective is up next! Who wants to see Darcy TOTALLY wreck him, by show of hands? *raises hand*
> 
> Once again, hang in there ducklings! Things are about to get Fifty Shades of Crazy. (Get it? Crazy in Love? Fifty Shades of Grey soundtrack? Puns, man. Puns.)


	7. Steve Must Be Dreaming...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay before you guys come out with your pitchforks and torches, I'm SOOO sorry it took so long for this particular muse (my own demented, depraved, Inner Sex Goddess who really thinks she's Beyonce) to revisit me. I had to bring her offerings (read: other erotic fan fic) and give her some space in order for her to be ready to grace me with her presence again. But she's back because she REALLY wanted to make Steve squirm. So VOILA!

**IN STEVE’S APARTMENT**

Steve entered his apartment, kicking off his dress shoes into the corner. He was exhausted. He hated formal dinners, and he truly hated whenever Tony roped him into attending. Somehow Natasha had wormed her way out of it, and he fully intended to find out how when he saw her tomorrow. He grabbed a beer from the fridge, flopping down on his couch with a heavy sigh. He knew it was almost midnight, and he should get to bed before he fell asleep on the couch, but he felt like watching a little TV. He always promised himself he’d never sleep there, because it left him sore in the morning, but he always did. He took a long sip of his beer, something he drank purely to relax, and loosened his tie. ‘I should have got outta this monkey suit before I sat down’, he thought to himself, but was too lazy to get up and change.

Before long, he’d drifted off, the television playing softly in front of him.

When he woke up, he blinked a few times, trying to remember where he was.

He remembered falling asleep on the couch, but the couch, the television, his whole apartment was gone.

Small intimate tables were placed around the room, only room enough for two people, like the one he was currently sitting at. He looked around behind him, but no one else seemed to be there. Taking in his surroundings, he noticed he must’ve been sitting in a speakeasy. The lights in the room were low, except for the lights focused on the stage.

There was a stage in front of him. When did he leave his apartment? He must be dreaming again. He looked down at himself to see if he still had clothes on, and sure enough, he was still in his black suit. What the fuck was going on?

His attention was drawn back to the stage when he heard notes from a piano begin to play. Unsure of how he didn’t notice it before, he could see there was a huge box on the stage. The song kept playing, and the lights above the box slowly started to raise.

He felt his heart stop in his chest. There was Darcy, inside the box, looking every bit like every pin up fantasy he’d ever had. His eyes wandered her creamy skin, falling just for a moment to take in the vibrant color of her dark red underwear, the matching lace on her chest, and the stark red of her lips. Only when he could pull his eyes away from her mouth did he realize that she was looking at him, her bedroom eyes pinning him in place with a fire that shot straight down to his cock.

Feeling trapped, but no way in danger, his skin began to warm as he watched her lips curl into a sexy smirk. She blew him a kiss with a wink, and being the idiot he is, he looked behind him to see who it was meant for. Finding no one, he realized it was for him. He turned back to her, and saw the humor dancing in her eyes at his cluelessness. If he wasn’t blushing before, he was sure blushing now.

Steve was stuck in a spell, watching her sway her hips back and forth to the rhythm of the slow building song. When she finally began to sing, his jaw dropped.

_“You got me looking, so crazy my baby_   
_I'm not myself lately I'm foolish, I don't do this_   
_I've been playing myself, baby I don't care_   
_Baby your love's got the best of me_   
_Your love's got the best of me”_

Sexily, she moved her hips as her hands traveled her curves making Steve wish more than anything he could touch her. She caressed herself, and the sides of the box, rolling her hips like she was making love as the words left her lips. She moved as if she was feverish, already in the throes of passion, and Steve felt his pants grow tighter.

She rolled, wound, and dipped her hips, opening and closing her legs to give him brief peeks of what he wanted so badly. She stepped forward out of her pin up box, bringing attention to her long beautiful legs, and slowly left the stage to strut towards him like a seductress on the prowl.

Steve felt even more frozen then before, his heart racing in his chest as she approached him. In his mind, he reverted to that skinny kid from Brooklyn, who would never have a dame this damn sexy looking at him like she was about to eat him alive. If he was still that kid, he’d be hyperventilating by now. Maybe she was about to eat him alive. He knew without a doubt he’d let her.

Gracefully, she placed a leg on either side of him as she softly landed in his lap. His hands immediately flew to her thighs, unable to control himself any longer. As he caressed them, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers threading through the hairs at his neck as she sang to him. Again, she locked eyes with him, while slowly grinding her hips, and Steve could barely keep his eyes open at the sensation.

_“I look and stare so deep in your eyes_   
_I touch on you more and more every time_   
_When you leave I'm begging you not to go_   
_Call your name two or three times in a row”_

Never stopping her serenade, her hands explored his chest and his abs as her hips rocked, pulling off his suit jacket and unbuttoning his dress shirt. “Sweet Mary Magdalene,” He huffed when she nibbled on his lobe. “Am I dreaming?”

“I go by Darcy these days,” She responded with a smirk. “And no, not dreaming.”

He couldn’t fight the goofy smile gracing his lips as he watched her stand in front of him and sexily remove her bra and panties. Once she was rid of it she turned to sit back in his lap, her back to his chest and her head resting on his shoulder as she ground back into his erection. She grabbed both his hands in hers, guiding them to explore her skin. As she guided his left hand down between her thighs, her right hand came up behind her to pull his hair as his lips kissed her neck.

_“Got me looking so crazy right now_   
_Your love's got me looking so crazy right now_   
_Got me looking so crazy right now_   
_Your touch got me looking so crazy right now (your love)”_

Steve thought he was going to explode. The feeling of her ass grinding into him while his fingers explored her slick folds was going to kill him. He was so lost in a trance he didn’t notice when or how she removed his belt and unzipped his pants. He felt her slim fingers free him from his boxers (fucking finally) and wrap around him, he groaned louder than he knew was capable off. It took all his willpower not to come right then and there. The sounds she was making were driving him mad, all the while she still sang the song in the same breathy, sultry voice.

She stood again to turn in his lap, and his hands gripped her ass as she ground his erection between them. As if the music was taking cues from her, it paused as she reached down between them to position him at her entrance. She hovered above him, only his tip finding purchase, and she grabbed his face with both hands. She looked in his eyes, searching, yet he could only stare at her beautiful red lips. He realized in that moment he still hadn’t kiss her. He tried to focus on not losing control and not thrusting up into her.

She took great satisfaction in what she was doing to him, her inner sex goddess was roaring like a lioness.

Suddenly the music returned with the drop of her hips and he was inside her, every inch of him slid into her wet warmth and took him by surprise. The feeling of her surrounding him, embracing him, was almost too much. Yet again, he had to force himself not to end the party too soon. “Fuck Darce, what are you doin’ to me?” He rasped out, and the little minx only smiled.

Both of her hands still framing his face, she began to ride him, rocking her hips to take him as deep as possible. Her pace was slow, so slow it was almost torture, but every grind was in rhythm with the music.

_“Got me looking so crazy right now_   
_Your love's got me looking so crazy right now_   
_Got me looking so crazy right now_   
_Your touch got me looking so crazy right now”_

All the while, her eyes never left his, the intensity of the fire burning in her eyes charged the air around them. And he returned her gaze in kind, his eyes never leaving hers, as she rocked him harder than he’d ever been rocked. If he’d been in his right mind, he would’ve worried about the stability of his chair, but like everything else in the world, nothing else mattered except her. He tightened his grip on her ass, hoping she’d have handprints later for him to kiss better.

She leaned forward, not missing a beat with the wind of her hips, and their lips finally met.  The kiss was passionate, and Steve just about melted as she dominated his mouth. He felt that familiar tingling and he knew he was close. His moaning was becoming more and more frequent as she drove him to the edge with her slow burning pace. “Darce,” He breathed out into her neck, and she knew.

“Let go.” She said sensually. His eyes squeezed shut as he tipped towards the edge. He felt her hands on his face again. “I want to see you.” She whispered, and he was done for. Eyes locked with her own, he came apart underneath her as she rode him down from his high. Steve felt his entire body tingling, like electricity was traveling all over his skin.

He panted, trying to catch his breath, as she laid sweet kisses all over his face and his neck. He rested his forehead on her chest, still panting, as she ran her fingers through his hair. “I think I’m in love with you.” He breathed out, unable to see her face.

“You don’t even know me, not really. This isn’t the real you.” She said, and he detected the sadness in her voice. Somehow he knew she just wanted to hold him, and not have him look at her in that moment. “I know you feel the same way I do. It’s not just sex, it’s more.” He said sleepily, feeling exhausted all the sudden. He knew it wasn’t comfortable, the chair or his now soft penis inside of her, but he didn’t want to let her go. And for some reason, he was losing the battle to keep his eyes open.

“You’re mine. I want to be with you.” He started to doze off in the softness of her chest.

“In here…you’ll always have me.” She answered but he didn’t hear her. The last thing he remembered was the warmth of her arms around him and the soft pressure of her kiss in his hair.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it, and you weren't disappointed. Even though it was from Steve's perspective, I was glad we got a glimpse into Darcy's head. Don't be afraid tell me what you think! Otherwise, kudos are just as tasty :)  
> Sorry for it being short as well. And any grammatical or spelling errors!  
> Thanks for sticking with me, peoples.


	8. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is going crazy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *It's been a long time...I should'na left you! Without a dope beat to step to!* :)  
> Hello all! I just wanna say the outpouring of love for this story floored and astounded me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, truly!
> 
> I hope I don't disappoint.  
> *steps up to the proverbial mic*

When Steve officially woke the next morning, he felt a painful emptiness inside him. He grabbed his chest, fearing that something was wrong with him, but his heart rate felt normal. He looked down at himself and realized he was still in his monkey suit from last night, sitting on his couch. As he inhaled, he realized…the air smelled different. It smelled like her. The sweet flowery scent of her perfume. He knew he was going crazy.

He stood up and stretched, feeling inexplicably tired as he always did after he had a dream about her.

Deciding to shower he walked down the hallway to the bathroom, but stopped immediately in his tracks. His heart started pounding, and he looked around in a panic.

“Jarvis, is there someone here? Is there music playing in my apartment?” He asked aloud.

“You are currently alone in your quarters, Captain Rogers, and there is no music playing. Would you like to hear one of your playlists?” Jarvis answered politely.

“No, no. it’s okay, it’s just…I could swear I hear music playing…” Steve said faintly.

_‘It's what you do…It's what you see…I know if I'm haunting you, you must be haunting me…’_

Steve shook his head to rid his thoughts. He could swear he could hear singing…a melody so haunting and a voice so seductive he felt his head was swimming. Though he knew he was awake, he felt that he’d been catapulted back to Darcy singing to him in his dream. Her voice was so alluring…

“Are you alright, Captain Rogers?” Jarvis asked.

Steve was shaken from his thoughts and realized he’d been standing frozen in his hallway this entire time. “I’m fine, Jarvis, thanks.”

He continued into the bathroom, stripping his clothes and starting the shower. He walked to the sink to brush his teeth, and something in the mirror caught his eye.

A kiss on his check, made with lipstick the exact same deep vibrant red that was painted on Darcy’s lips in his dream.

_‘It's where we go…It's where we'll be…I know if I'm on to you, I'm on to you…On to you, you must be on to me…’_

The music continued humming in his mind as his eyes quickly traveled the rest of his skin, multiple red kisses tatted on his neck and along his collar bone. He ran a fingertip over one of them, eyebrows raising in surprise when it rubbed away.

He was so confused, none of this had ever happened before. Music was never randomly broadcasted into his mind, and there had _never_ evidence of the dream left the next day. And the irony of the lyrics did not escape him.

He scrubbed himself with his body soap on autopilot, his mind too preoccupied trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

_‘My haunted lungs…Ghost in the sheets…I know if I'm haunting you, you must be haunting me…’_

Forgetting to even dry himself off, he rushed into his bedroom and was stopped in his tracks when he crossed the threshold. A gentle breeze washed over him and attacked his senses, filling him with that same sweet flowery smell. It ignited the flame within him, his arousal sparking back to life like the strike of a match. Darcy’s scent surrounded him, encompassing the entire bedroom and embracing him like an old friend.

_‘My wicked tongue…Where will it be…I know if I'm onto you, I'm on to you…On to you, I'm on to you…’_

Steve’s eyes rolled to the back of his head at the memory of her hands on him, the sensation of her lips against his skin, it was almost like he could actually feel her. His dick twitched under the towel he had slung low on his wet hips.

_‘On to you, you must be on to me…’_

He opened his eyes and took a deep breath, the smell of her clouding his mind. He sprinted to his closet, finding some loose sweats and tennis shoes to throw on. As he hastily dressed the song softly played in his mind played still, haunting his thoughts like a distant memory or a record being played quietly in the next apartment over.

He jogged out of his apartment and ran down the hallway, leaning his ear against Bucky’s door. Though he heard no music being played inside, he could hear that distant melodic voice taunting him, inviting him in his mind still.

_‘You want me…I walk down the hallway…You're lucky…The bedroom's my runway…’_

He took the elevator, headed for the common floors, and exited with his eyes blown wide in alarm. Scott and Sam as they called after him wondering where the fire was, but he ignored them as he continued to search for the source of music plaguing his mind.

Finding nothing, he cursed, and ran back to the elevator to check Tony’s penthouse. As the elevator rose higher and higher, the music in his mind grew softer and softer. The emptiness he felt that pained him earlier was returning to his chest. He really started to panic.

“No! No, no, no, no, no!” He whispered, jabbing the button for one of the lower levels. “Jarvis? Can you override the elevator? I need to go back down!” Steve asked.

“Override confirmed. Captain Rogers are you sure you’re alright? Your heart rate is elevated, you’re breathing has picked up, and you’re beginning to perspire. Should I contact a doctor?”

“No! No, I’m fine! I just need to go back down!” Steve yelled by accident, and ran a sweaty hand through his hair. He was losing it.

_‘Slap me…I'm pinned to the doorway…Kiss, bite, foreplay…’_

Darcy’s voice was speaking as if she was whispering right in his ear, sending nearly all his blood rushing straight down to his groin, and it was driving him crazy. Images of every encounter they had in his dreams raced across his mind, teasing him like a siren luring a sailor in.

Jarvis was gracious enough to increase the speed of the elevator by 25%, and as it descended the singing returned to his mind. Still faint, but present. When the doors opened it grew louder, and Jarvis had dropped him off at the level with the labs.

He darted out of the elevator, no direction in mind but letting his feet guide him. With every step taken the music grew _even louder_ , _bolder_ , and Steve’s heart pounded away to the beat in his chest.

Unaware of exactly where he ended up, he burst through the doors and startled the person inside.

“Darcy…” He huffed, out of breath. Something that rarely happened to him anymore. “Is Darcy here?”

Jane looked up with large safety goggles resting on her forehead, her eyebrows up to her hairline in utter surprise and a little fear. “No!” She squeaked, just as urgently. “She went down to the basement to grab some files!” She sputtered, and Steve was gone before she could blink.

He ran faster, his feet beating the steps he sprinted down as the music continued to crescendo in his head. The beat was pumping in his ears, just like his heart, getting headier with each pace he ran. As he propelled himself forward, the ghost of her scent assaulted his senses yet again pushing him harder.

_‘My haunted lungs…Ghost in the sheets…I know if I'm haunting you, you must be haunting me…’_

Her voice grew bolder as she belted out the lyrics just for him, begging him…

He burst through the double doors and looked both directions, running off down the hallway to his right. Once he turned the corner he saw her, all the way at the opposite end of the extremely long hallway, over 100 yards out walking towards him with her nose buried in the file she was carrying.

It was as if time stopped moving around them. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes took in her picture—long legs with fishnet stockings, a curve-hugging black pencil skirt that made him salivate, and a burgundy blouse that matched the paint on her lips. The clicking sound of her high heels, the same ones that starred in his dream, echoed off the walls and penetrated the concert in session in his mind. Each step she took towards him was like turning the music up another decibel…

And she wasn’t even _aware_.

_‘My wicked tongue…Where will it be…I know if I'm onto you, you must be onto me…’_

Hypnotized, his feet took him forward, drawing him closer to her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have no fear, this one's a 1-2 combo! Two chapters posted on the same night, wha wha! lol.  
> Thanks for sticking with me, hope it doesn't suck! Sorry for all the errors, as usual :)


	9. As Real As You And Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's going crazy...she's also over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Jane behaving like the best friend we all wish we had...

**As Real As You And Me**

When Darcy awoke the next morning, she was surprised to find herself laying on her bed in her lingerie, the room silent and void of any traces of the night before. What surprised her most were her wet cheeks. She felt her pillow, and it was damp. She had been crying in her sleep.

She silently reflected on her dream from the night before, the smell of Steve’s cologne forever burned into her memory. The pain she felt in her heart was staggering, it was a sensation of loss she’d never experienced before. She’d privately promised herself before last night happened that this dream would be the last time, she would never do it again, and she would force herself to get over this silly infatuation with Steve once and for all. She’d decided the next morning when she woke up, she would put on a brave face, and move on with her life. And now…she only felt regret for what could have been. Last night was so perfect, and she got to hear him tell her the words she wanted to hear with all her heart: he was in love with her. But Darcy prided herself on being realistic, and she knew it was only a dream.

So she held her head up. They say you can’t lose what you never had, and you can’t hold on to something that’s not yours. She had to be a big girl and accept it.

_‘There could be a freak accident…There could be a fatal disease…’_

Darcy startled as she heard music. Her eyes immediately looked to check her cd player, but it was off. She slowly walked over and placed her ear next to the speakers.

_‘I know we hate to think about it…But it’s as real as you and me. It’s as real as you and me…’_

It was strange, but she really didn’t feel like the music was coming from the speakers yet she could still hear it. She removed the magic disk from the cd player, and unplugged it. Feeling satisfied, she turned around to head for her bathroom. But she was stopped when she heard the faint music again.

_‘We could all fall down…Before our Savior could return…I know we hate to think about it, but it's as real as you and me…’_

She walked out into the hallway, trying to control her panic. “Jarvis?”

“Yes, Ms. Lewis?” Jarvis was always chipper.

“Are you playing music right now? Is Jane playing something in her apartment?”

“I’m afraid not, Ms. Lewis. In fact, no one is playing music on your floor. Would you like me to play your ‘Wake Up, Slay, Repeat’ playlist?”

“Yeah, Jarvis. That would be great.” She nodded, still lost in a daze.

“Very well.”

The small apartment was silent for a few seconds, and then she heard the music again.

_‘If I should go…Hold my hand. If I should leave…Darling comfort me, please…’_

She shook her head, thinking she was going crazy. “Jarvis what did you play?”

“Currently playing ‘Shape of You’ by Ed Sheeran.” If an A.I. could sound confused, that’s what Jarvis sounded like.

“Okay…yeah…thanks.” Darcy was absolutely dazed now. She was going insane.

She dressed as quickly as she could for work, rushing to brush her teeth and pick out a skirt. All the while, the deeply emotional song playing in her mind squeezed her heart in a vice grip.

_‘The earth could quake to ruin…We could drift off in our sleep. I know we hate to think about it…But it’s as real as you and me. It’s as real as you and me…’_

These song lyrics were seriously playing with her heartstrings, making her think about everything she promised herself not to think about. She plugged her earbuds into her ears as she walked out her door, hoping blasting other music would overpower the emotional introspection she was being subjected to.

Her phone played The Alabama Shakes, but she didn’t hear a single note of it.

_‘The ocean crushed the shore…And take us down forevermore. I know we hate to think about it, but it’s as real as you and me...’_

She speed-walked to the elevators and to the labs, barely able to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. Ever step she took it seemed like the song got louder in her mind, resonating deeper in her heart. Once she made it inside she threw her stuff down on her small desk, and slammed down into her chair. She slammed her head down onto her folded arms on her desk, startling Jane.

“Whoa! Darcy, what’s wrong? How did last night go?” Jane asked, concerned.

“Last night was a fucking mistake and I’m never going to do it again! I’m never going to speak to Steve Rogers again, I don’t even wanna see him!” Her muffled declarations took Jane by surprise.

“Why? What happened? What did he do? Darcy, do I need to fuck him up? Do I need to fuck up Captain America?” Jane wraps her arms around Darcy, resting her head on her shoulder.

“No…no, he was perfect. He was absolutely, fucking perfect and that’s why I can never do it again. I just can’t, it’s too much…I’m never going to have something like that with him.” Darcy sniffled and sat up, revealing her blotchy red face and eyes swollen with tears. “I mean, anyone who knows me knows I would never just throw myself at a guy, superhero or not. I’m not the girl to change everything about who she is, but Jane…this was different. _He_ was different. I wasn’t falling in love with Captain America, I was falling in love with Steve Rogers. And I was deluding myself, horrendously. I’m such a fool.” Darcy covered her face with her hands, ashamed.

_‘If I should go…Hold my hand…’_

Jane rubbed her back. “Darcy, I think you’re being too hard on yourself. You’re wrong, you’re an amazing woman and Steve Rogers would be thanking all his lucky stars to have a woman like you.”

_‘If I should leave…Darling comfort me, please…’_

Darcy screamed in frustration, wiping her eyes. “That’s not even the worst part! The worst part is that when I woke up, this song started magically playing in my ear that no one else can hear!”

“Are you sure?”

Darcy scowled. “Jane, I’m pretty sure Jarvis suspects I’m doing drugs.”

Jane knew better than to laugh. “Well it’s gotta be the cd…”

“Ugh! I know it is, I just wish I’d never even asked for the stupid cd in the first place…I wish I could go back in time and convince myself never to like Steve at all…” Darcy pouted. “This song—this stupid, depressing, heartbreaking fucking song just plays on repeat in my brain over and over, and it keeps getting louder and louder! It just sits on my heart like a rock, weighing it down, _crushing_ it, reminding me of every stupid mistake I’ve made since the beginning of this mess! It’s like it’s forcing me to feel things that I refuse to let myself feel…I don’t know if I want to sing it, or shoot my brains out to get it out of my head!” Darcy whines.

“Why don’t you sing it? It might help, maybe even make it leave…” Jane suggested.

Darcy sniffles, and shuts her eyes to reign in her frustration. _“The earth could quake to ruin…we could drift off in our sleep. I know we hate to think about it…but it's as real as you and me…”_ She sings shakily, her voice thick with tears.  


_“If I should go, hold my hand…”_ The more she sang, the more the song etched itself on her heart, drawing out all the heartbreak and pain she was working so hard to keep behind her walls. Her voice grew stronger the more she was forced to feel, and the song weighed heavier on her heart.

 _“If I should leave…darling comfort me, please…”_ Tears fell down Darcy’s cheeks in streams as her voice trailed off. Jane immediately pulled her in for a hug.

“Oh Darcy, I’m so sorry…there’s still _so much_ about Asgardian magic we don’t understand.”

Darcy cried into her best friend’s shoulder, embracing Jane’s tiny person with all she was worth. “It’s so weird, I feel better now…” Darcy said with a half chuckle, tears still falling.

“It’s okay Darce, let it out.” Jane comforted her. She bit her bottom lip in thought before she spoke again. “Darcy, I think the cd is doing this because you’ve been keeping all these emotions built up inside you. You don’t allow yourself to emote, so it’s forcing you release your feelings and confront them. The song…the lyrics make me think the mistake is happening right now, not back then. I think if you don’t tell him how you feel, you’re going to regret it. It’s obvious you have very strong feelings for him. Your heart is literally calling out to him.”

“I don’t know, Jane.” Darcy whispered.

“Just…consider the lyrics for a second. The song is clearly telling you that life is too short to not take chances. If you love someone, you should let them know…and embrace it. Embrace _them_. Embrace all that you could have with them…don’t let it pass you by. Anything in world could happen between today and tomorrow. Do you really want to leave this earth without letting him know your feelings?”

Darcy wiped her eyes with her sleeve to clean her face. “This conversation got deep really quickly…” She mumbled.

“Love is deep! It is cruel, consuming, uncompromising, and wonderful all at the same time!”

“I hate when you let Thor’s wisdom rub off on you…”

Jane smiled. “A Norse God once told me that our days in this world are numbered…we would be foolish to waste them as cowards. I’m inclined to listen to him.”

Darcy rolled her eyes, making Jane laugh. “Why don’t you go take a walk to clear your mind? You could grab those files we were looking for yesterday from down in the basement…take as long as you need. Have a moment to yourself.”

Darcy nodded, too emotionally exhausted to form more words. She started her long trek to the basement, down to the storage Jane was gifted when they moved into the tower. The further down she went the softer the song in her mind became, yet the pain she felt inside her grew. The tears in her eyes threatened to fall again, but this time she forced herself to suck it up. No more emotional outbursts for Darcy Lewis, thank you very much.

After ten minutes of searching she found the file in an old box they had shipped from New Mexico. She exited the storage space, beginning her journey back to the labs. As soon as she stepped back into the long hallway, the song returned with a vengeance. And it seemed every step she took towards the elevator, it became louder.

_‘If I should leave…darling comfort me, please…’_

She squeezed her eyes shut tight, willing the song to go away and the day to just end. She willed the pain she felt inside to subside, willed the storm brewing inside her to dissipate, and gripped the file in her hands so hard her knuckles were white. She forced herself to focus on the words typed on the pages as her eyes watered.

 

She was so determined to ignore the world around her and the war inside her, she missed what was approaching right in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of curious if anyone was able to peep what song I chose without having to look up the lyrics...probably not though. It's 'As Real As You And Me' by Rihanna for the Home original soundtrack (which is a great, adorable freaking movie that I love and I'm not ashamed lol). That song is deep, heart-wrenching, and terribly depressing if you're alone like me and don't have a special someone in your life. (Imagine my Valentine's Day, had to stay off fan-fic and facebook just to avoid punching someone)  
> It occurred to me that while Steve's song is sexually driven, Darcy's song is emotionally driven--this was not a mistake. While my iteration of Steve does not bottle his emotions like my iteration of Darcy, he seldom acts on them because he doesn't view himself worthy of such happiness. The only emotion powerful enough to press him to release his inhibitions is his lust, especially for Darcy. How strongly he feels for her scares him, he's never felt this way about anyone else before. And hey, lust is just another way for the desire of the heart to manifest right? Just wanted to clear that up. ;P
> 
> Tell me what you think? I hope I haven't lost any of you...the good part is coming up! And between you and me...
> 
> "Indoor plumbing, it's gonna be big!"
> 
>  
> 
> ^^^^ spot that reference, tho! lol


	10. Not a chapter, just the author asking for advice...feel free to skip if you please.

So this might be a weird forum to ask this question, but Steve/Darcy is the pairing I frequent the most. Plus, I have a story written here so why not?

 

I recently created a collection/open challenge thingy, and I have no idea what the hell I'm doing or how to run it...

 

My intent was to create a place for people to create fics & fan art about our favorite fandoms, starring our favorite leading men/women in relationships with black women.

 

*****WARNING*** If this aint ya thang, don't read any further.**

 

The thing is, all I've figured out how to do is request certain works I've found written about this topic to be added to collection (and some of those authors have been gracious enough to approve it, if you're ready this, thanks XD), but I haven't gotten any further than that.

It's utterly confusing, and I've just about snatched my hair out trying to figure it out. But you guys are swell folks, and I thought maybe you'd be willing to help!

I have no idea how to spread the word, encourage others to join, or anything. It's something that I feel really strongly about, being a black woman/A03 author/fan of fandoms myself and I feel like there's just not enough going around.

I enjoy reading stories that I not only find entertaining and compelling, but also relatable in a way that most stories aren't. The representation of us on screen in this particular fandom (MCU) has always been spotty (You can name all of the prominent black women in the Marvel Cinematic Universe on one hand, excluding The Black Panther movie because it's not out yet. But I'm not here to debate. Though if I were, I would argue that the Netflix Series don't apply and Zoe Saldana is an alien, not a black woman.) And I think it's just a shame that the same could be said for our fan fiction!

I hardly think I'm alone in thinking that fics with main characters that look like me are amazing. It would be crazy to assume that, otherwise why would we have tags for chubby characters, or character with soft thighs or plus size? Hell, that's what reader/you stories are made of!

It's possible I've just been checking in the wrong place...or perhaps these stories are just tagged poorly. Or perhaps, the tag is just poorly represented and not very well known.

 

I could absolutely be wrong in this, and if I am I'll own that, but to me this just seems silly.

 

I say all this to encourage more of these stories, and to make it known that there is a hunger for them. At least, _I'm_ hungry. All I'm asking for is a seat at the table. ;)

 

So if you have any advice on this bright idea or even want to contribute, I'm all ears. And I would be forever grateful for the insight.

 

That's it. I'm off my soapbox now. Truth be told I have mad nerves about posting this, I'm not trying to get trolled...I just figured it never hurt anyone to ask for help. Be kind!

 

********BACK TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAMMING********

 

On the next episode of **"And Darcy Thought Weird Science Was Weird"**...

 

The Confrontation!

 

Dun Dun **_Dunnnn!_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you're looking for the collection, you can find it on my profile.
> 
> Be kind to each other, I'll see you next time! :)


End file.
